Et que le sort puisse vous être favorable
by Whues
Summary: Je m'appelle John Egbert, et ma vie tombe en lambeaux. Je viens d'être choisi, ou plutôt volontaire, pour être tribu dans les Hunger Games avec ma soeur, Jade. Elle a beau me dire, "ne t'inquiète pas, on gagnera" je n'ai toujours pas confiance en moi... Jusqu'à ce que l'ont rencontre son ami d'enfance, un certain blond nommé Dave.
1. La moisson

**Chapitre 1 : La moisson**

=== Vous êtes John, John Egbert. Un adolescent de 16 ans, avec des cheveux bruns foncés, deux yeux bleu, très bleu, et deux petites dents de lapin qui ressortent. Vous avez des grosses lunettes de vue carrées sur votre nez. Et vous détestez votre vie, en ce moment.

C'est la moisson, aujourd'hui. Les 14e Hunger Games. Je tourne la tête, pour regarder ou ce trouve Jade. Jade, c'est ma demi-soeur, même si elle est comme une vraie. Je suis super-proche d'elle. J'aperçois sa tête apeurée, au loin, ses yeux fixés sur la présentatrice, celle qui va bientôt piocher des noms, envoyant ceux qui les détiennent à la mort.

Jade me ressemble, à beaucoup de détails. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, ses cheveux sont de la même couleurs mais extrêmement longs. Elle a de beaux yeux verts, et habituellement, ils sont pétillants. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être apeurée en ce moment... Comme moi, elle a des lunettes. Les siennes sont grandes et rondes, lui donnant un air d'intello. Elle a aussi les mêmes dents, ces deux petites dents de lapin dépassant.

Mon attention se rapporte à la présentatrice habillée comme une trainée riche. Son maquillage est sur-enchérit, et elle n'a plus rien de naturel. Sa peau n'est même plus de la couleur de base, c'est une sorte de blanc-cassé. Sa bouche, que je décrirais en forme de coeur, s'ouvre, pendant qu'elle annonce :

- « et comme d'habitude, les femmes d'abord ! »

Après ça, elle applaudit. Je lui lance un regard noir. C'est presque comme si elle y prenait du plaisir.

Sa fine main plonge dans le grand bol, rempli de papiers. Elle a l'air d'hésiter. '_Huum. Dis donc ? Lequel de ses enfants vais-je envoyer à la mort ? Je vais bien les faire patienter, comme ça ils stressent tellement qu'ils vont mourir avant les jeux._' Après quelques secondes, elle choisit -enfin- un papier. Je retiens ma respiration. Même si c'est le nom d'une femme qu'elle va sortir, je stresse à mort. Elle le déplie délicatement, avec tout la grâce qu'elle peut mettre dans un geste. Elle esquisse un sourire, puis crie dans son micro :

- «Jade Harley ! »

_Jade Harley._ _JADE_ Harley. Jade _HARLEY_. Mon sang se glace. Non, non, non, non non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas Jade. Pas ma soeur. Non, non non, pas question. Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle me regarde, apeurée. Je vois presque des larmes dans ses yeux. Je sens les miennes arriver.

Non, non, non, pas Jade, pas elle, ce n'est pas possible. C'est ma soeur, ils ne peuvent pas l'envoyer loin de moi, l'envoyer à la mort. Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît.

Mon coeur est comme brisé. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'extirpe mes sentiments de moi-même, et ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai envie d'hurler PAS JADE, TOUT LE MONDE, PAS JADE HARLEY, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE mais c'est trop risqué.

Les pacificateurs l'empoignent avec acharnement, et l'amènent vers la scène. Je cligne des yeux, un nombre incalculable de fois, et je sens une seule et unique larme couler contre ma joue. Une fois sur l'estrade, je peux voir à quel point elle se sent déconcertée. Elle ne cherche même pas mon regard. Elle prend fébrilement la main d'Effie, la présentatrice, et se retient de pleurer.

_Jade Harley. Ma soeur, Jade Harley._

La voix d'Effie me répugne. Elle annonce, après avoir lâché la main de ma soeur :

« Bon, et bien... Maintenant, aux hommes... »

_Ma soeur. Jade Harley_. Elle va partir à la mort. Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour la sauver. Ma soeur, Jade. NON. NON. NON. JE NE PEUX PAS. NON.

Je suis stupide. Je suis idiot. Comment je peux agir comme ça ? Sans réfléchir ? Mon dieu, rattrapez-moi, je suis un idiot complet... Je...

« ... JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE ! »

J'amène ma main à ma bouche. Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Non. Je ne suis pas un suicidaire. Ce n'est pas moi. Non...

Non... C'est moi qui ai hurlé ça, c'est moi. Oui, c'est moi. Et je vais sauver ma soeur. Je vais l'empêcher de mourir. On va gagner ensemble.

« Je suis volontaire... » J'ai répété, dans un murmure.

J'ai senti les visages se tourner vers moi, me regarder avec insistance. Mon coeur bat vite, trop vite. Je ne me sens plus du tout. Ma main tremble. Je lâche un regard vers ma soeur, Jade, sur la scène. Et elle me fixe également. Je ne peux pas décrire son émotion, quelque chose entre la joie, la peur, la haine et la tristesse.

« Je vois, et bien faîtes monter le volontaire, alors... » La voix d'Effie emplit l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je vois mes voisins se retirer, pour me laisser passer. Je marche fébrilement vers l'arène.

Idiot. _**IDIOT **__IDIOT __**IDIOT**_.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire ?

Oh mon dieu. Je vais sauver ma soeur. Je vais sauver ma soeur. Oui. Je vais la sauver. Elle va gagner les jeux.

J'escalade les marches de la scène. Effie me tend sa main. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin, mais le visage de cette dame me fait maintenant, presque pitié. Je prends sa main. Le contact de quelqu'un fait du bien. Sa main est chaude et elle réchauffe les miennes. J'ai envie de lui sourire, mais je me réserve. Elle m'amène à côté de Jade, à qui je propose le petit doigt.

Jade et moi ne tenons pas la main. On préfère juste se donner le petit doigt. C'est plus... nous. Quelque chose que nous partageons.

Effie prend le micro et le mène à ma bouche.

- « Alors, mon chou, quel est ton nom ?

J... John. John Egbert. J... Je suis le frère de J..ade. »

Effie me regarde avec un air de tristesse.

« Je vois. Tu deviens tribut pour ta soeur... Voici les deux tributs du district douze, pour la quatorzième session des jeux de la faim. »

Je me tourne vers Jade. Son visage est triste, et elle semble réfléchir. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Son regard, est posé dans le vide. Elle regarde sans regarder. Soudain, elle semble avoir trouvé une réponse. A quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau, et elle sourit comme je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire. Elle chuchote quelque chose à elle-même. _Daniel ? Dad ? Ou alors Dead ? _

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, pour trouver bonheur dans une situation pareille.

Elle me lance un regard, et puis me chuchote, en rigolant :

« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

_J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ..?_


	2. Uniquement pour les jeux

**Chapitre 2 : C'est triste que l'ont se voie uniquement pour les jeux**

Une fois dans le train, je me calme un peu. Ma colère contre Effie se retire petit à petit. Elle n'y peut rien, ce n'est pas elle qui a choisit Jade comme tribut._ Enfin si_. Mais pas personnellement, je veux dire.

Elle est juste en face de moi et je peux mieux regarder sa robe. C'est de couleur rose bonbon, avec des traces de vert fluo, sur le dos. Elle a des grandes épaulières, formant un coeur qui a plus ou moins la taille de trois fois sa tête.

Ce n'est pas aussi moche que ce que j'imaginais. C'est... artistique.

Jade arrive à côté d'elle toute excitée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, je suis démoralisé. On va surement mourir dans la semaine, et elle n'a pas l'air de tilter. Elle demande, enthousiaste :

« Effie, j'ai absolument besoin d'un ordinateur. Je suis sûre que vous en avez un. Allezzzzz. Donnez-le moi, j'en ai absolument besoin! »

Effie se tourne vers ma demie-soeur.

« Bien sûr ma chérie ! Il y en a un dans la table en bois, là bas. Appuie sur le bouton incrusté dans la table, l'écran va sortir tout seul. »

Jade sourit, et puis part s'asseoir à table. Elle appuie sur le bouton, l'écran sort de la table. C'est un grand écran, assez puis elle a commencer à taper sur un petit clavier à côté d'elle.

Je me tourne vers Effie. Je croise ses yeux, et son regard est le plus sincère que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Elle me sourit, et là je regrette immédiatement de lui en avoir voulu. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa faute à elle. C'est son travail.

- « Ils vont t'adorer. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris. Ils vont quoi ? M'adorer ? Qui va m'adorer ? Et pourquoi m'aimeraient-ils ? Je ne comprends pas. Je demande, fébrilement :

- « Q... Comment ça ?

- On et bien, tu sais. Ceux du Capitole. Ils vont t'adorer. Le tribut qui devient volontaire pour sauver sa soeur ? Trop mignon. (Elle applaudit, puis s'approche de moi et mets sa main sur mon genoux) Je mets tous mes espoirs sur vous, mes choux. Vous allez gagner cette année. On aura un gagnant au district douze. Je peux le prévoir. Vous allez gagner. »

Je dirige mon regard vers le sol. Je ne peux pas vraiment assurer notre victoire je ne suis pas un physique. Je n'ai aucune aptitude, je ne sais même pas bien manier des armes. Je redoute les bagarres et je baisse les yeux quand un problème arrive en face de moi. Une fois j'ai vu une dame se faire tabasser dans la rue par des jeunes, et je me suis enfui...

Par contre, je sais que Jade sait très bien utiliser tout ce qui est fusils et autres. Je l'ai déjà vue à l'oeuvre, quand on allait chercher à manger. Elle tirait pile entre les deux yeux, même à l'âge de douze ans.

Et quand à moi...

Je suis intelligent. Je pense pouvoir survivre en me cachant durant la durée des jeux. Peut-être que j'arriverai à rester en dernier ? Oui. C'est mon seul espoir.

Un long silence suit. Effie, me regarde, et puis me dit gentiment :

« Tu est tout maigrelet tu devrais manger. Sois heureux pour les heures à venir. Tu le mérites, d'accord ? N'ai pas peur de manger au dessus de ta faim, même. »

Je lui souris. Elle est adorable, en fait.

J'attrape un bout de gâteau qui traîne sur la table. Mon père avait l'habitude de faire du gâteau, avant. Je me souviens de l'odeur qui embaumait la petite pièce qui nous servait de maison, ma mère en train de tricoter et sur le côté, Jade et moi riant et jouant. Quand ma mère est morte, l'envie est passée. L'argent aussi. Les problèmes sont arrivés par milliers. Les beaux jours étaient passés, j'ai compris ça à l'âge de cinq ans.

La seule chose qui m'a permis de rester, de ne pas faire de bêtises, c'est Jade. Toujours souriante, et excitée comme une puce.

Je me lève du fauteuil bleu dans lequel je suis assis, et je vais à côté d'elle. Elle est toujours sur son ordinateur.

« Que fais-tu ?

Je parle avec un ami.

Un ami ?

Oui, un très vieux ami ! » Me répond Jade.

« Oh, je la connais ?

En premier, c'est un garçon, et en deuxième, non, il vient d'un autre district.

Un... Autre district ? » Je questionne. Comment Jade fait-elle pour discuter avec un autre district ? Par avant, avant d'avoir cet ordinateur.

« Je reviens, » me dis-t'elle. J'imagine qu'elle va aux toilettes. J'en profite pour épier la conversation qu'elle avait. Je ne vois pas le début, mais je peux voir la fin.

GG : je ne peux pas y croire !

GG : cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça !

TG : wow calme toi

TG : c est quand meme dangereux

TG : et triste que l on se voit uniquement pour les jeux

GG : ee sais, mais je vais enfin te voir !

GG : en chair et en os !

TG : jade

GG : oui ?

TG : promets moi de gagner

GG : ...

TG : s il te plait promets le moi

TG : ca faisait partie du truc

TG : allez

GG : je te le promets.

TG : je te protegerai

GG : ta gueule !:D je peux me protéger toute seule idiot !

TG : mon cul ouais

GG : en plus john est là avec moi.

TG : ah ouais ton frere bien aime

TG : je vais enfin le voir

GG : j'ai hâte !

TG : c est absolument horrible jade que tu sois impaciente de te faire tuer

GG : je suis impatiente de te voir, idiot ! ❤

TG : oh mon dieu jade

TG : tu me perdras un jour

TG : je peux pas m en empecher

TG : ❤

J'ouvre grand la bouche. Mon dieu, Jade a un... Copain ? Ils s'envoient des coeurs, et tout ? Je n'y crois pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle n'a jamais mentionné un ami d'un autre district. Je ne comprends pas, Jade et moi nous partageons tout. Je me sens presque trahi par ma demie-soeur. Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit ? J'ai un gout amer de la bouche. Je me demandes à quoi ressemble cet homme. Est-ce qu'elle sait quel âge il a ? As-t'elle déjà vu une photo ? Depuis combien de temps sont ils ensemble ?

Je la vois arriver des toilettes, avec un grand sourire, comme à son habitude. Moi, je ne souris pas.

« C'est qui ce mec ? J'ai lu votre un bout de votre conversation. Tu lui envoies des coeurs et tout. Je comprends pas Jade, pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais en couple avec quelqu'un ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de ce gamin ? Hein ? Jade ! Je me sens pas bien, là, t'as que 16 ans et tu sors avec un mec que t'as jamais vu. Je...

Calme toi, John ! Bon sang, soit pas comme ça, je t'ai jamais vu aussi... Protecteur ! T'es bien mignon mais je ne sors pas avec lui.

Tu est amoureuse, alors ? » Je souris, du coin de la bouche.

« Haha. T'es drôle, John. Non, pas du tout. Il est plus comme... Un frère. »

Oh. Je vois. Donc madame a un deuxième frère ? Chouette, ça en fait des choses. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit son amoureux. Ouais. C'est moi son frère, c'est moi qui est censé la protéger aux jeux, pas cet idiot trouvé je-ne-sais-où.

« Comme ça, t'as un autre frère ? »

Jade plisse les yeux.

« Jaloux ? Enfin, John, n'aie pas peur. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Personne ne peux te remplacer ! C'est toi mon vrai-faux-frère ! »

Je rigole à sa blague. Je m'emporte un peu pour rien, avec elle. Je la place sous mon bras et je trifouille ses cheveux. Soudain, l'ordinateur fait un bruit.

TG : jade !

Je me tourne vers Jade. Je lui lance un regard lui disant vas-y, va lui parler. Elle va s'asseoir et puis me fais signer d'aller sur ses genoux. Je rigole.

« Lève toi, c'est toi qui vient sur mes genoux, » je lui dis.

GG : wow tu utilises des points d'exclamation, et tout ? il se passe quoi ?

TG : juste pour te dire qu il faut faire gaffe a tout le monde

TG : au capitole des gens voudront faire alliance avec vous car le public vous aime grace a ton frere

TG : mais surtout

TG : n allez avec personne

TG : je n irai pas te parler directement jade

GG : QUOI ?!

TG : c est trop dangereux

TG : je vous rejoindrai pendant les jeux

GG : mais ! je voulais te voir !

TG : tout le monde veux voir dave strider

TG : il est genial et tout

GG : je sais, je sais, je tombe folle amoureuse de toi dès que tu écris un mot.

GG : mon frère va te sauter dessus, j'en suis sûre.

TG : il est comment

Je me tourne vers Jade, amusé. Je lui vole le clavier pour répondre à TG.

GG : ici John Egbert, et je peux te dire que je suis sublime.

GG : tu ne trouveras pas plus bel homme sur terre.

TG : tu m interesses

TG : toi et moi on couche ensemble

TG : maintenant

TG : je dois y aller egchou

TG : on se voit a la ceremonie jade

TG : ... ;) ❤

Je souris à Jade.

« Il est vraiment chouette. » me dit elle. « Tu verras. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi gentil en vrai. Enfin, tu sais, parfois, les gens sont plus timides en vrai.

Ouais. »

Je tape l'épaule de ma soeur, avec un grand sourire.

« T'es sûre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Vos petits coeurs et tout ça ! »

No way, » me répond Jade.


	3. No homo, pas vrai?

**Chapitre 3 : No homo, pas vrai ?**

Quand je descends du train, avec Jade à mes côtés, nous sommes acclamés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et elle, rigole à grand éclats et dis bonjour à nos « fans ».

Toutes ces personnes me donne du courage. Je me dis que, peut-être, il y a la moindre chance que l'ont gagner à ces foutus jeux.

On nous présente à une styliste. Elle a de courts cheveux noirs, et une peau très très claire. Elle porte des habits noirs, une longue robe rouge sang moulante, avec comme seule décoration une sorte de M vert. Son visage est très fin elle ressemble à une asiatique. Elle porte du rouge à lèvres noir, et a toujours une expression gentille et bienveillante. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle s'approche et se présente.

- « Salut ! Moi c'est Kanaya Maryam. Je suis ta styliste pour l'aventure. Appelle moi Kana ! »

Elle me sourit, de toutes ses dents blanches et impeccables.

Je lui souris également, et je réponds à sa présentation :

« Je m'appelle John, je suis volontaire du District douze, j'ai rejoint tout ça pour ma soeur, Jade.

Je sais bien, je te connais déjà. Tu passes tout le temps à la télévision, mon chou. C'est très courageux d'avoir fait ça pour ta soeur. »

Je souris. Elle aussi m'appelle _mon chou _comme le fait Effie.

Je propose ma main à Kana pour finir notre présentation. Elle fixe ma main, puis rigole.

- « John, tu ne crois pas que je ne vais que serrer ta main ? Common' give me a hug ! »

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de bouger, elle me serre fort dans ses bras. C'est plus ou moins à ce moment là que j'ai compris que Kana était une alliée.

Kana se tient près de moi, et on discute, comme à notre habitude. J'essaie, le plus possible, de ne pas parler de la cérémonie et des jeux avec Kana. Elle comprend très bien que j'aie envie d'avoir d'autres sujets de conversation. Malheureusement, la cérémonie est ce soir et nous devons parler de ce qu'elle a créé comme tenue.

« Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce que l'ont dit sur le charbon, mon chou. »

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Les lèvres de Kana forment un sourire. Elle prend son souffle pour me dire :

« He bien, on dit que lorsque l'ont écrase du charbon, cela devient une belle perle. Alors j'ai décidé de vous rendre scintillants comme des colliers, voir même des bonbons. »

Je fais une mauvaise tête. Je sens déjà le look super-gay arriver.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu auras l'air hétéro, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ah et oui, pour répondre à ta question, je sais lire dans tes pensées ! »

Je rigole. Kana est très gentille. Je suis un peu triste de devoir la quitter. Quand je me dirige dans ma chambre, elle se place derrière moi et me suis. Sur le lit, elle a gracieusement posé ma tenue. Ce n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. Je m'attendais à un habit très coloré et tout ça. Mais non. Sur mon lit, m'attends une tenue noire moulante, déchirée sur les côtés. A l'espace où le tissu est griffé, comme par un gros tigre, on peut voir des couleurs flash ressortir. Je me retourne vers Kana, elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

Dis moi, cela te plaît? me demande Kana. Je suis toujours un peu suspicieux par rapport à cette tenue. Mais j'imagine que Kana a plus d'un atout dans son sac.

Kana, tu sais très bien que j'aime cette tenue! Par contre, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout. Tu as prévu autre chose, non? Une surprise, je ne sais quoi! Kana me sourit.

- Tu es trop intelligent, John. Ce n'est même pas drôle, il n'y as plus de surprise. Mais oui, il y a autre chose! Mets la tenue et tu verras.

Kana me laisse dans ma chambre, seul, après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. Je lâche un dernier sourire, puis je reviens à une tête triste. Ce soir, c'est la cérémonie. Je vais enfin voir les autres participants. Je frissonne à cette idée. Il va y avoir tous ces visages fermés, ceux des carrières… Puis des visages tristes, apeurés, rides creusées par la peur de mourir. Je m'assieds sur le lit, sur le bord d'un crise de panique.

Mourir.

_Je vais mourir. _

Et ce soir, je vais rencontrer mon tueur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne veux pas me tuer. _Tuer ou être tué_. Je tente de respirer calmement, pendant je regarde la tenue sur le lit, à côté de moi. Elle est plutôt belle, on peut le dire. Je la prends dans ma main, et je sens la matière. C'est une sorte de soie, quelque chose de très agréable au toucher. Je passe quelques secondes, juste pour apprécier le moment. La sensation de ce tissu sur la peau de ma main, et ce faible sourire sur le coin de ma bouche. Kana toque sur ma porte et me sort de mon rêve. Je me lève d'un bond du lit, et je lui dis:

- N'entre pas, j'suis à poal! Je rigole, et elle aussi.

- Oh dommage! Je rêvais de voir ton corps d'Apollon!

- Une autre fois, chérie, ai-je répondu en rigolant. J'entends les pas de Kana s'éloigner de la porte de ma chambre. Je prends la tenue et je me lève du lit, pour le placer devant le miroir.

J'enlève mon tee-shirt blanc à manches vertes et je regarde mon torse.

Je n'ai absolument pas un corps d'Apollon. Je suis frêle, on voit mes os à travers ma peau. J'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras, que je me casserais en mille morceaux. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner aux jeux. Je ne sais pas me battre, c'est désespérant.

J'enfile la tenue. Malgré qu'elle soit moulante, elle crée une fausse image de moi. Celle d'un homme bien en chair, avec des gros muscles et ce V, là, près des hanches.

C'est extrêmement bien fait, et personne ne remarquera la supercherie. Sauf moi, évidemment.

Dans le miroir, je regarde cet-homme, là, qui détiens mon visage. Je ne me reconnais pas. Et tant mieux...

La tenue prends plus forme que sur le lit, et les griffures qui permettent de voir la deuxième tenue, celle colorée, sont faîtes avec un art irréprochable. Je passe ma main dessus, et je me retrouve avec un doigt tout noir, comme de la _suie_? Sur ma tenue, le noir a un peu disparu. A la place, du vert coloré.

W… what? Dis-je. Kana, qui m'avait entendue, arrive dans la chambre avec des bonbonnes de coloration de cheveux dans ses mains.

Pendant la cérémonie, toi et Jade, vous essuierez vos combinaisons, pour devenir… Bah ouais, des bonbons! Elle rigole. Maintenant approche-toi, je vais te teindre les cheveux mon chou!

Je fais la moue. Oui, j'aurai l'air super-gay ce soir.

Jade se tient à côté de moi. Elle me regarde, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses petites dents de lapin dépassant. Elle est adorable. Elle aussi, est habillé dans une manière semblable à la mienne, avec sa longue robe noire. Elle a des griffes jaunes et roses sur sa poitrine, et sur son torse. Ses cheveux sont lissés, excepté quelques petites boucles aux extrémités. Ils l'ont maquillée, avec des couleurs très prononcées. Du jaune, du vert, du bleu et du rose sur ses paupières. Kana arrive près de nous.

« Mes chéris, j'ai presque fini avec vous. Encore quelque chose pour vos cheveux.

Nos cheveux ? » Je demande.

« Oui, je veux que votre look soit totalement complet. Si vos cheveux sont juste ternes et noirs, ça enlèvera le charme de vos vêtements. »

J'ai acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête. Kana ouvre son petit sac vert qu'elle tient en bandoulière et en sort deux bombes aérosol. L'une est rose, et l'autre est de couleur orange/jaune. Kana sourit du coin de sa bouche quand elle voit ma tête un peu effarée. Elle commence par Jade, et s'approche d'elle pour attraper ses cheveux. Elle appuie sur le bouchon et un large nuage rose sort de la bombe. Elle recouvre absolument tous les cheveux de Jade. Elle passe même un petit peut sur ses sourcils, pour qu'ils soient raccordés. Je regarde ma demi-soeur. Les cheveux rose lui vont bien ! Je rigole un peu.

« Hé ! Rigole pas, ça va t'arriver aussi ! »

Je lui souris. Kana agrippe mon bras, comme si elle savait que j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Elle change de bombe aérosol et prends celle orange. Elle répète l'opération sur moi. Jade me regarde, amusée.

« C'est bizarre, toi en semi-blond. Mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'avoir une photo. Kana, tu as un appareil ?

Oui, bien sûr ! » Kana ré-ouvre son sac, et sors un appareil photo polaroid. Elle l'amène à ses yeux, et je m'approche de Jade pour la photo. Je mets ma main par dessus l'épaule de ma soeur. J'entends un « click » sortir de l'appareil, ainsi qu'une photo que Kana attrape et secoue. Elle la regarde, puis nous dit :

« Vous êtes des amours, dessus. C'est une belle photo. »

Je retire mon bras de l'épaule de jade.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » ai-je dit, un peu triste.

J'ai un goût amer, et comme une boule dans la gorge. Kana nous regarde, et nous amène à une sorte de garage où se trouvent des chariots de toutes sortes. Certains sont en train de partir, et certains sont déjà sur scène.

Assez vite, tous sont là bas. Je monte sur le notre, et Jade vient à côté de moi. Elle prend mon petit doigt. Je sens des larmes arriver à mes yeux, mais je les retient. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Pas devant Jade. Et surtout pas maintenant. Pendant les jeux, j'irai me cacher pour pleurer. Si j'en ai autant le besoin.

Le chariot part. Kana me fait vite signe de ne pas oublier ma tenue. Nous arrivons devant un long couloir de spectateurs. Ils applaudissent, crient pour nous. Je regarde Jade, et elle sourit, rigole, dis bonjour à nos fans. Fans ? Je fais signe à ma soeur, et nous décidons de montrer le final de nos habits. Elle lâche mon doigt, et puis commence à toucher à ses vêtements. Elles les dépoussière, pour faire apparaître les couleurs vives en dessous du noir. Je fais la même chose avec mon pantalon, et puis quand je dois passer ma main sur mon torse, je réfléchis.

Pourquoi ne pas faire mieux ? Je mets mes doigts joints et le prends un peu de suie, que je mets sur mes joues. J'écris également sur mon torse : « WARRIOR »

Jade me regarde, amusée.

« Jade ! Tu veux que je t'écrive quelque chose dans le dos ?

Oh oui ! Va-y ! »

Je m'approche d'elle, et elle se retourne. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant d'écrire.

« WINNER »

On arrive au bout de l'allée. Quelqu'un commence un discours, que je n'écoute pas du tout. Je concentre mon attention sur les autres joueurs.

Au district onze, on peut voir un garçon, de 12 ans, avec une sorte de crête. Il sourit, mais on peut voir qu'il tremble de peur à cause de ses yeux. Je pense que c'est lui le plus petit des tributs. A côté de lui, une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que lui, de plus ou moins 15 ou 16 ans, avec des cheveux courts et blonds, ainsi qu'un serre-tête noir.

Au district neuf, on peut voir deux adolescents se ressemblant. Une avec des cheveux noirs courts, un peu enrobée, et le garçon me ressemblant mais en plus âgé.

Au district sept, c'est une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs courts. A mon avis elle doit avoir 14 ans. Et à côté d'elle, un grand homme, très costaud, qui a sûrement 18 ans.

Au district quatre, il y a deux personnes, la tête haute, les mains pleines de bijoux. Pourtant, ils viennent seulement du district quatre ? La fille a de longs cheveux bruns, et l'homme a les cheveux bi-colore, en brun et en mauve.

Au district trois, un homme qui doit avoir 18 ans avec des lunettes, et des cheveux courts, et sa compagne, une jeune femme de 15 ans, avec des longs cheveux bruns.

Au district deux, il y a ceux qui me font le plus peur. Ce sont des carrières, et ceux-là me font plus peur que ceux du district un. Les tributs du district deux sont un petit homme, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ainsi qu'une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Ces-deux ci me font peur à cause de leur expression. Je ne saurais mieux la décrire que... la rage.

Et enfin, le district un. C'est une jeune femme, de 16 ans, je pense, avec des lunettes rouges. Elle sourit de manière exagérée, et tient fermement la main de son acolyte. Un blond, aussi avec des lunettes, des lunettes d'aviateur, cachant totalement ses yeux. Il n'a aucune expression, et je ne pourrais déterminer ce qu'il regarde.

=== Vous êtes John Egbert, et vous venez enfin de réaliser à quel point vous êtes dans la merde.


	4. Alliances

Un grand merci à mes lectrices alpha Laura et ma beta Agathe qui me corrigent!

**Chapitre 4 : Alliances**

Demain, on rencontrera les sponsors. Cela fait déjà quelques jours que tous les tributs ont commencé à s'entraîner. J'avais, personnellement, découvert un grand intérêt pour les marteaux – pas les petits pour faire du bricolage, mais des énormes qui pourraient écraser des têtes – et je développais mes techniques jours après jours. Je prends un des marteaux à côté de moi, celui que j'utilise habituellement, qui pèse dix kilos. Je l'amène à mon épaule, et je traverse la salle pour rejoindre Jade. Elle tire avec un fusil de chasse à côté d'un homme. Je pense que c'est le tribut du district neuf. Oui, celui qui me ressemble, à cause de sa coupe de cheveux et de ses lunettes. Lui, il tire avec un revolver. Pendant que je regarde ces deux là, la conversation que j'ai eu avec Jade hier me revient à l'esprit.

Nous étions dans nos appartements, assis sur le grand lit de Jade. On discutait, de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de nos adversaires.

« -La fille du district deux me fais peur, m'annonce ma sœur.

-Oui, à moi aussi. Elle et son partenaire -Karkat, si je ne me trompe pas ?- Me font froid dans le dos, ai-je répondu.

-Oui, je pense bien que Karkat est le nom de son acolyte...

Que pense-tu des autres joueurs ? Ai-je demandé.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Je trouve que ceux du district onze vont être faciles à battre. Ils ont l'air d'avoir peur plus qu'autre chose. Et je pense vraiment que l'ont devrait se concentrer pour se cacher, et puis tuer les carrières à la fin. On devrait s'entrainer, même pendant les jeux, pour espérer y arriver... »

Jade fît une pause. Elle me regardait dans les yeux.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire équipe avec Jake. » M'avoua-t-elle.

Je lui fis non de la tête.

« -Non Jade. Pas question. Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit ton ami d'enfance ? Pas d'alliance. Avec personne.

-Oui mais imagine que ce soit lui, mon ami d'enfance !

-Je pensais que ton ami s'appelle Dave, et pas Jake. »

Jade me baissa les yeux, un peu triste.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il a peut-être utilisé un faux nom ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête, encore une fois.

« Non Jade. Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec qui-que-ce-soit si ce n'est pas toi. »

L'ordinateur sonna à ce moment là. C'était Dave, j'imagine. Jade et moi nous sommes levés pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

TG : jade ? john ?

GG : Oui, je suis là Dave !

TG : plus que deux jours

Je retourne à la vraie vie, cesse mes rêveries. Jade et Jake tirent tous les deux. Ils sont plutôt forts. Je ne veux pas déranger Jade, alors je continue à marcher pour aller m'entraîner. Sur le chemin, je croise Nepeta et Equius, du district sept. Elle s'entraine à griffer des paquets remplis de sable, et lui tape sur d'autres. Quand Nepeta a réussi à ouvrir le paquet en un seul coup, elle prévient Equius qui lui lance un grand sourire. Je vois déjà une alliance entre eux.

J'arrive devant une montagne de briques. Je respire un bon coup, je lève mon grand marteau, et au moment de lâcher le coup,

« Ssalut mon grand. »

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. C'est une voix de fille, assez grave. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec le fille du district deux. Je remarque qu'elle a de grands yeux bleus.

« Moi cs'est Vrisska, » me dit-elle.

Je ne l'aime déjà pas. En plus de faire peur, quelque chose dans sa voix m'exaspère. Elle accentue le son « s » et ça m'énerve.

« Je t'ai vu l'autre jour, avec tes marteaux », continue Vriska. « Tu t'en ssors pas mal, mais pas assssez pour ssurvivre. Fais équipe avec moi et tu gagneras. »

Je ne réponds pas avant quelques secondes.

« -Non, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai déjà une alliance avec quelqu'un. Merci de la proposition, au passage.

-Pas possssible que tu refusses une alliansse avec moi, tu ssais très bien que je vais gagner. Tu m'as vue à l'oeuvre, à couper sses faux cadavres avec mon couteau. Pourquoi refusses-tu ? »

Je lui lâche un regard haineux. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de faire alliance avec elle. Alors je lui réponds, en l'imitant :

« Je ssais que tu veux faire alliansse avec moi dans l'unique but de ressevoir les ssponssors que j'ai. Maintenant laisssse moi m'entraîner, que je puisssse te botter le cul dans deux jours. Ssalut ! »

Vriska me regarde et se pince les lèvres. Elle décide de partir et de rejoindre son acolyte... Karkat, c'est ça ? Je l'entends marmonner sur son chemin :

« Ssalot. »

J'essaie de me reconcentrer et je ramène mon marteau sur mon épaule. Je le lève à nouveau et respire. Je le lâche en inspirant, pour relâcher tout mon corps et pouvoir ajouter de la puissance dans le lancer. Un gros « crack » accompagne les briques qui se brisent. Je compte combien de briques j'ai cassé. 7. C'est un record. Mais demain, il faut que j'arrive à faire mieux. Tout le monde m'a expliqué que, vu que je suis volontaire, ça m'accordera la grâce du public, mais j'ai envie d'impressionner les sponsors, qu'ils voient de quel bois je me chauffe. Je suis au courant que l'ont gagne uniquement si le public nous aime. Je refais l'exercice mais je ne me dépasse plus, je ne fais que des 6 ou des 5. A partir d'un moment, je sens mes bras fatigués, alors je m'arrête quelques minutes. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi.

Le district onze, avec le petit homme à la crête et la jeune fille blonde, se bat avec des lances et des grandes piques. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais le garçon est handicapé. Ils finissent par s'essouffler et la fille s'allonge en rigolant. Ces-deux là font équipe, ça se sent. J'essaie, en vain, de retrouver leurs noms. Tout le monde n'avait pas donné son nom, et je ne me souvenais plus des leurs.

Mon regard se pose à côté d'eux, où une femme s'occupe d'empoigner des sacs remplis de graines avec un trident. Elle, par contre, son nom m'était resté dans la tête. Feferi, oui, c'est cela, Feferi. Feferi vient du district quatre, avec un garçon, Eridon ? Non. Eridan. Eridan est assis près de la salle de tir. Il attend pour pouvoir y entrer, car elle est encore occupée. Je pense que Jade et Jake l'utilise encore. Ah non. C'est une femme blonde, avec des cheveux très courts et un grand décolleté qui s'entraine. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de son nom, mais je crois qu'il ressemble à Roxanne.

Dans la salle à côté, on peut voir ceux du district un se battre. C'est la fille aveugle et l'homme blond aux lunettes de soleil. Elle se défends avec un fine lame tendis que lui l'attaque avec une grande épée. Je frissonne. Ces-deux là se battent depuis leur plus jeune âge, leurs mouvements sont rapides et bien maitrisés. Sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, le blond renverse la fille et la met à terre pointant l'épée sur son cou. Il la retire, puis rigole avec son acolyte et lui tend la main pour qu'elle se relève. Les deux quittent la salle pour aller s'entrainer ailleurs. Et moi, je suis là, avec mon marteau minable à les regarder. Ils passent à côté de moi, et j'évite de justesse un contact physique avec l'aveugle, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Son ami, le blond, m'adresse :

« Merci. »

Je me réveille tout à coup en sursaut. Jade et moi sommes assis dans une salle grise et sombre. Autour de nous, les autres tributs des différents districts. C'est le moment où l'on passe devant les sponsors pour essayer de sauver sa vie.

Jade dort encore sur mon épaule. Je la réveil doucement. A cause du stress nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Nous étions tellement fatigués que nous nous sommes endormis avant même que le parlophone ne commence l'appel et les districts un et deux sont déjà passés. Nous attendons tous notre. Après un grand silence, le parlophone nous adresse la parole :

« Sollux Captor, district trois. »

Un homme aux cheveux bruns courts avec des lunettes se lève. Sa compagne, elle, reste assise et l'embrasse avant qu'il ne parte.

Wow. C'est nouveau.

Les jeux n'ont pas commencé, et ces deux là sortent ensemble.

Ils sont au courant que... L'autre va mourir ?

Probablement tué par un de leurs alliés ?

Voir, par l'autre ?

Le temps semble infini, quand on appelle finalement la fille. J'écoute pour entendre son nom.

- « Aradia Megido, district trois »

Aradia et Sollux, hein ? Bonne chance les tourtereaux.

Je stresse comme pas possible. Plusieurs personnes passent, et je n'y fais pas attention. J'ai juste envie d'entendre le district onze, celui avec le petit de garçon de 12 ans et la jeune fille.

« Rose Lalonde, district onze »

La jeune fille se lève. Son acolyte, le petit garçon, tient sa main et se voit forcé de la lâcher. Il commence à sangloter silencieusement. Je jette un regard à Jade, qui semble triste. Alors je quitte mon siège, et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je pose ma main sur son dos.

« -Hey, ai-je dit.

-Aaah, huuum, bonjour, j'imagine... »

Il baisse les yeux et rougit.

« Moi c'est John, je lui ai dit, souriant.

-Huuum, je sais, je te connais... »

J'ai haussé mes sourcils.

« Tu me connais ?

-Aaah, oui, je te connais, tu est celui du district douze, qui s'est porté volontaire ! Je... je te trouve très courageux d'avoir fait ça, et puis, huuum, je, huuum, m'appelle Tavros...

-Enchanté Tavros ! Dis moi, t'as l'air de bien connaître Lalonde, c'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin, huuum, je la connais d'avant, mais, huuum, je suis très proche d'elle, et hum, enfin, s'il te plaît, hum, ne la tue pas. »

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux. C'est vrai, demain, je vais devoir tuer des gens pour garder Jade en vie...

« Je ne compte pas tuer Lalonde, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ni toi. »

Tavros me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. J'essaie de le réconforter, puis l'alarme l'appelle.

« Tavros Nitram, District onze »

Je le relâche et il bouge son fauteuil roulant, pour entrer dans la salle. Je retourne à côté de Jade, et elle me chuchote :

« -Pas d'alliances, hein ?

-Non, pas d'alliances. Je voulais juste le réconforter un peu. »

Le temps est passé si vite, que l'on appelle déjà Jade.

« Jade Harley, district douze. »

Je me retrouve tout seul dans une salle sombre. Je pose ma tête entre mes mains et je me laisse aller. Je veux pleurer. Je veux évacuer tout ça, mais en même temps, si j'arrive à gagner aux jeux avec Jade, on deviendra riches. On pourra sortir père de la misère. Il refera enfin des gâteaux. Oui, je dois laisser Jade gagner, pour père...

« John Egbert, district douze. »

Je me lève et m'avance vers la porte. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme jamais. J'entre dans une salle vide, avec une sorte de baie vitrée où se trouvent les sponsors. Je pose mon regard sur eux, ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. J'empoigne un marteau, mon habituel, celui de dix kilos, et puis je me résigne. Je vais prendre le plus grand des marteaux, celui de dix-sept.

Je le prends et je m'avance vers la pile de briques. Je les compte, il y en a douze. Je prends mon souffle, lève le marteau.

« John Egbert, district douze, volontaire ici pour sauver sa sœur. »

Je me concentre sur mes mains et j'oublie le reste de mon corps. Je relâche le marteau en expirant. C'était plus compliqué que pendant les entraînements, vu le poids du marteau.

Je compte les briques. 12.

_12_.

**12.**

J'ai eu toutes les briques. Derrière moi, j'entends les sponsors applaudir. Je me retourne et les regarde. Ils sont nombreux mais mon attention est attirée par le sponsor le plus jeune. Un blondinet, de 20 ans, voir plus jeune, près de la vitre. Il a des lunettes en sorte de triangle, et les enlève pour mieux me regarder. Il avait les yeux oranges. Quand il croise mon regard, il me sourit et fait un signe de la main.


	5. The knight

**Chapitre 5 : The knight**

_lel this is with what i do this shit watch?v=0WnPY2MzdUA_

Comment je suis arrivé là ? Comment je suis arrivé, à tenir la main de Kana, styliste, attendant une sorte d'exécution publique ? J'ai tellement envie de pleurer, maintenant, mais je dois me retenir, je dois me montrer fort. Les jeux vont commencer et je dois protéger Jade. J'y arriverai.

Mon esprit divague rapidement vers la soirée d'hier, où nous avions reçu nos notes. Je me souviens de quelques personnes, par exemple les deux premiers districts avaient eu des 9, Tavros un 6, -il avait eu la note la plus basse, vu son handicap et son jeune âge - le reste avait divagué entre 7 et 8, pas plus. Quand à Jade, elle s'est retrouvé avec un 8.6 et moi, à mon grand étonnement, un 9.1.

Je reviens sur terre, abandonnant mes rêveries. Kana se tourne vers moi, sa main dans la mienne. Je m'empresse de la prendre dans un gros câlin. Kana compte beaucoup. Quand Jade gagnera, elle aura quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« Plus que trente secondes »

Je lance un regard de peur à Kana. Elle me sourit.

« Tu vas y arriver. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains.

« N'oublie pas : Les bonnes personnes ne sont pas toujours bonnes. »

Je relâche tout contact avec elle, pour me diriger vers une grande plaque ronde sur le sol. Quand elle prend contact avec moi, elle s'éclaire et un large tube transparent sort du sol pour m'enfermer. Heureusement, je ne suis pas claustrophobe. Je prends quand même une grande respiration avant d'entendre :

« Plus que quinze secondes »

Je donne me dernier sourire à Kana, qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. La plaque monte, me déstabilisant au début. Je prends contrôle et j'arrive à rester debout. 10. Une fois à la surface, je remarque que c'est bientôt la nuit, il devrait être... seize heures ? 9. Je regarde la corne d'abondance, et je retire vite cette idée de ma tête. 8. Kana m'a prévenu que c'était un piège, pour se faire tuer le plus tôt possible. Je regarde autour de moi, et je réalise que nous étions dans une ville. 7. Une ville fantôme, comme dévastée par je-ne-sais quel phénomène. 6. J'essaie de repérer un bon bâtiment pour pouvoir se poser, mais je ne vois rien qui semble convenir, qui pourrait nous cacher. Merde. 5. Je lance un regard sur mon côté, afin de trouver Jade, elle est là, et me regarde. 4. Je lui indique d'un mouvement de bras dans quelle direction on va aller. 3. Je lui fais signe aussi de prendre les petits sacs sur le côté. 2.

1.

Je cours, cours, comme un fou. Je ne me retourne pas, j'attrape un sac dans le chemin et je trace comme je n'ai jamais tracé. Je vois Jade du coin de mon œil, qui court avec moi. J'arrive à l'orée d'un bâtiment, le premier, je ne vais pas m'y rendre, c'est une mauvaise idée. On continue à courir, et le temps passe, notre course se ralentit assez vite. Nous arrivons vers des bâtiments un peu plus beaux – de très peu – que les premiers. Je prends la main de Jade et nous allons nous cacher, quelques minutes, dans un petite rue sur le côté. On se glisse dans un petit coin caché, dans l'ombre, pour ne pas se faire repérer. A ce moment là, les boulets de canon retentissent. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Cinq morts. Déjà. Le jeu a du commencer, il y a, quoi ? Dix minutes ? Un mort toutes les deux minutes. A cette allure, je suis mort d'ici un quart d'heure. Je dois me changer les idées. Jade et moi prenons les sacs et nous les ouvrons. Dedans, une gourde – vide-, des allumettes, une pile, et un tout petit canif.

« Garde bien le canif sur toi, ça peut servir, » me dit Jade.

« Ouais, malheureusement, ça peut servir. »

Mon sang se glace. J'entends des pas et des rires sur le côté, près de nous.

« Trouve les Sollux ! Tue-les ! Tue-les pour moi ! Hahahaha ! »

J'arrive à reconnaître la voix, c'est celle d'une femme, la compagne de Sollux. Aradia, je crois.

« J'les trouverai, tu verras. » Sollux a répondu.

Je coince mon canif dans ma main et je pousse Jade derrière moi. Sollux et Aradia ont l'air d'aller dans toutes les rues, ils vont bien finir par tomber dans la notre. Je suis prêt, je les attends. J'entends leurs pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter. La tête contre le sol, je la relève.

« Tiens tiens, qui est là... ? »

Il m'a vu. Je me lève d'un coup et je vais vers lui. J'essaie de le coincer contre un mur, mais il est coriace. En plus, lui, au lieu d'avoir un simple canif, il a un beau grand couteau. Il arrive à tenir mes bras, mais je refuse. Non. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas mon heure Sollux. Je ne vais pas mourir de ta main. Je remue les jambes le plus que je peux en donnant des coups dans le vide. J'arrive à toucher Sollux, une ou deux fois, dans l'entre-jambe. Tordu de douleur, il me lâche, et j'en profite pour lancer mon canif dans son cou, espérant trouver un nerf capable de le tuer sur le coup, sans le faire souffrir. Ses yeux, vides, me regardent sans me regarder. Il fait quelques pas vers l'arrière, titubant, puis il trébuche sur une brique, et tombe la tête en arrière, qui se fracasse contre une brique. Je vais le voir, pour prendre son couteau, et je remarque que sa tête saigne. Un coup de canon retentit.

« Il... il est mort ? Tu... tu l'as tué ? » Me demande une voix, pleine de chagrin. J'ai le temps de me retourner avant d'avoir Aradia qui me saute dessus.

« TU L'AS TUE ? TU AS TUE SOLLUX ? DIS-LE ! »

« Je... Je l'ai tué. »

Aradia m'a coincé. Elle est assise sur mon bassin, et a placé ses jambes sur mes bras, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fouille ses poches, et puis me dit :

« Cette année, ils ont décidé de rendre les jeux plus sanglants, » elle marque une pause. « Ils ont donné des flingues. Ha... Tu vas être le premier mort à balle des Hunger Games... »

Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je venais de tuer son amoureux. Oh mon dieu. Je suis un tueur. J'ai tué son amoureux. Et elle va prendre sa revanche. Je ferme les yeux.

« Au revoir John Egbert. »

« John ? JOHN ? Putain barre-toi de là ! » Dit une voix masculine. Un coup de canon retentit.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Je sens Aradia tomber sur moi, toute entière. Elle ne pèse pas léger. Je sens quelqu'un la bouger, puis quelqu'un prendre ma main. J'ouvre les yeux, et Jade est là. Elle tient ma main, et cours. Elle a l'air de suivre quelqu'un. L'homme qui a parlé tout à l'heure ? Je ne le vois pas. Nous courrons encore longtemps, et là il nous amène à une sorte de petite cave, en dehors d'un bâtiment. Il fait déjà noir, je ne vois plus rien. Il prend des allumettes, et allume une lanterne qu'il a du trouver dehors. Je peux le voir, le distinguer :

C'est un carrière.

Hahaha. On vient de suivre un carrière. Il est blond platine, et a de grandes lunettes d'aviateur. Une tête fermée, sans expression. Il sort de son sac un révolver, celui d'Aradia, et le donne à Jade. Jade le regarde, et semble troublée. Elle ne prends pas le révolver, mais se rue sur le carrière.

Pour lui faire un câlin.

Quoi ?

Oh. Oui, je me souviens. Dave, non ? Son ami d'enfance, c'est sûrement lui ! Jade pleure.

« -Dave...

-Pleure pas, Harley. J'suis là, vous allez y arriver »

Je les regarde. Wow, je me sens tellement comme si j'étais en train de tenir la chandelle. Je lui dois quand même eu une fière chandelle -haha- pour avoir tué Aradia avant qu'elle ne me tue.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie, » ai-je dit.

Dave relâche lentement Jade avant de se tourner vers moi.

« C'est rien, bro. M'remercie pas, ça va arriver souvent. » Il croise les bras et hausse un sourcil.

« T'es pas aussi sublime que ce que tu prétendais! » a t'il dit avec un léger sourire, tellement léger que je me demande si c'était un vraiment un sourire. Jade éclate de rire et je la suis. Une fois que nous avons finit, Je me mets à examiner Dave. Il est bien plus grand que moi d'une tête, voir une et demi. Je ne sais pas. Il commence à fouiller les parois de la cave. Je le questionne, calmement :

« Que fais-tu ? »

Il s'arrête mais ne réponds pas, avant de recommencer. Il toque sur le mur, ce qui produit un petit « toc » « toc» « toc» « toc » « tac ».

Quand sa main produit ce son, il prépare son poing avant de l'envoyer dans le mur creux. Il en ressort une petite caméra et un micro.

« Pas question que ces connards me filment quand je dors. Dave Strider est trop sublime pour passer à la télé de cette manière. Il devront me payer plus cher que tout ce que possède le capitole pour pouvoir avoir des images de ce qui va se passer ici. »

J'hoche de la tête et fais la même chose sur un autre mur.

« toc » « toc » « tac »

Je mets mon poing en boule, comme l'a fait Dave il y a quelques secondes, et je grimace quand ma main heurte le mur. J'empoigne la caméra et le mini-micro, que je mets au sol et que je casse. Soudain, je regrette mon geste. C'est… STU-PIDE.

« Attendez. Si on ne peut pas nous voir ici, dans la cave, peut de nos moments passeront à la télé. Comment veux tu que le public nous aime, si on ne passe pas à la télévision ? Je veux dire par là, pas de public pas de sponsors. Et les sponsors ça compte énormément. »

Dave me regarde, silencieusement.

« C'quoi ton p'tit nom, encore ? »

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

« Heum, John. John Egbert. »

« Egderp »

Je grimace. Oh non, je connais ce mec depuis quoi, vingt minutes et j'ai déjà un surnom ?

« Je suis un carrière. Ce qui signifie que j'viens du premier district. C'qui veut dire que je suis riche. C'qui veut dire que j'ai un grand frère qui fera bien attention à ce que Egderp aie de quoi manger et de quoi vivre. Du moins si il ne se fait pas tuer d'un manière idiote. »

Wow. Rude. Je fais une mine le désapprouvant, puis je lui lance :

« Merci mais je pense que je peux survivre tout seul. David. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, mais je sais qu'il rage.

« Dave. Pas David. Juste Dave. » Me dit-il, sifflant entre ses dents, haineux.

Je souris, avant de me remettre à chercher et casser des caméras. Quand nous avons finit le bâtiment, on passe la tête dehors et nous remarquons qu'il fait déjà noir depuis quelques heures. Jade se sent fatiguée, et moi aussi. Dave nous regarde, et puis nous adresse gentiment :

« Allez dormir, vous deux. Je vais rester réveillé, pour éviter qu'il vous arrive quoi-que-ce-soit. Installez-vous là bas, dans le coin. Je vais faire un feu pour vous réchauffer. »

Je ne me fais pas prier. Jade et moi allons nous placer dans le coin de la cave. Je me blottis contre elle, frileux. Je passe de l'autre côté...


	6. Rêves

_Un GRRRRAND merci aux lecteurs, ça fait plaisir d'avoir reçu vos avis! _

_Et un merci à mes betas pour leur aide et leurs fanarts!_

_(vous chuchote: watch?v=88fh-gFstWg )_

_-love from a shitty writter_

**Chapitre 6 : Rêves**

_Il fait noir, trop noir. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait froid, trop froid. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait sombre, trop sombre. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait caillant, trop caillant. Je ne suis pas où je suis. Sans y être, j'y suis, sans y être, je n'y suis pas, je me tiens là, au milieu de rien, entre rien, sans rien. J'ai des vêtements différents que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude de porter. Une vague de froid rempli l'endroit déjà glaçant. J'entends des pas près de moi. Je me tourne, mais autour de moi, uniquement du noir. J'entends des ricanements, masculins et féminins. Ils sont là, me regardant, je sens des gens s'approcher, partir. Je suis là et je ne suis pas là. J'entends un souffle dans mon cou. Il est fort, et me fait peur. Je vois quelque chose dans l'obscurité s'approcher. Je me concentre dessus, mais je ne vois rien de cette chose. Excepté le fait que c'est un humain. Je vois uniquement ses yeux et son sourire dans le noir. Son sourire, énorme, me fait peur. C'est un faux sourire, un sourire de fou. Les yeux perçants me regardent, de haut en bas, me jugeant. Soudain, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, je remarque bien ses yeux. Ils sont d'un rouge vif, et en même temps foncé. Mon sang se glace. Les yeux se ferment, la bouche perd son sourire. Je sens quelque chose passer derrière moi, et je me retrouve avec l'homme dans mon dos. Je sens ses fines mains s'approcher de mon visage, les fins doigts s'emparer de moi. Lentement, les deux mains ont couvert ma bouche. Je sens le souffle de la personne à côté de mon oreille._

_« Tais-toi. »_

Je me réveille, d'un coup. Je sens des sueurs froides dans mon dos. J'essaie de respirer calmement. Je me bloque et me concentre sur ma respiration. Je place mes mains sur mon visage et ferme les yeux. Je réfléchis et essaie de me souvenir de mon rêve, ou plutôt de ce cauchemars. Je me souviens des sensations, presque réelles, du souffle sur mon oreille. Je me souviens du toucher simple des doigts sur ma bouche, de la froideur de ce sourire, de la couleur de ces yeux. _Rouge. _

« Hey. Tu... Vas bien ? » me demande une voix, inquiète.

Je lâche me tête, et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je vois Dave, dans la fine lumière que le feu nous procure.

« J'ai mal dormi. » ai-je dit.

« J'ai cru comprendre, vu que tu pleurais. »

« Q...quoi ? Pourtant dans mon rêve je ne pleurais pas ! J.. »

« Hey, c'est bon, » me coupe Dave. « On a tous nos démons. Je te juges pas, gamin. »

Je me rapproche de lui, pour aller plus près du feu. Je lui donne une petite frappe sur le bras.

« Me dis pas gamin. T'as quel âge, d'abord ? » ai-je dit. Dave semble réfléchir, après il me dit :

« Mmm. 16'. J'aurais 17 en décembre. Enfin, si je survis jusque là. »

« Ah-ah ! Je suis plus âgé. Tu peux pas m'traiter de gamin. Je suis né en avril. »

Dave lance un tout faible sourire. Je le regarde, et j'apprécie la chaleur du feu. Soudain, Jade lâche un petit « Nng » dans son sommeil. Dave se lève immédiatement.

« Merde ! »

Je lui lance un regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Il fait super froid. On ne le remarque pas car nous, on est près du feu. Jade est loin, et il n'y a personne avec elle. Ca allait quand tu étais avec elle, car vous vous réchauffiez l'un l'autre. Viens avec moi, il lui faut de la chaleur. »

Dave me tend la main. Je l'empoigne, et nous allons nous placer à côté de Jade. Je passe ma main sur la sienne, et elle est glacée. Je fais la moue, puis j'enlace mes doigts avec ceux de ma soeur. Dave regarde tout ça sans un mot. Il ouvre la bouche, et me chuchote, pour ne pas réveiller Jade :

« Tu devras aller dormir aussi. »

« Non. Je n'irai pas dormir. Je vais te porter compagnie. En plus j'ai la chair de poule. Pas envie de re-rencontrer le monstre de mes rêves. »

Dave penche la tête.

« Un monstre ?

« Oui. Une sorte d'humain avec des yeux rouges. »

Dave reste silencieux. Il baisse la tête et regarde Jade. Le temps passe, sans réponse de sa part. Je n'en attends plus. Je me concentre sur Jade, qui semble dormir paisiblement. Je place ma deuxième main sur nos mains enlacés.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, tous les deux. » m'a lancé Dave, toujours chuchotant. »

« En même temps, c'est ma soeur. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Et vice-versa, j'imagine. »

« Elle me parlait souvent de toi, » me dit Dave. Ce qui me surprends, car elle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui.

« Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi... » ai-je dit.

« C'est normal. Elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, par hasard, à une p'tite gare. Mon frère était d'sortie et j'ai décidé d'me coincer dans sa valise. J'étais vachement petit ! Neuf ans, pas plus. Enfin bref. A la gare du district douze, j'suis sorti et je suis tombé sur une petite fille aux yeux verts émeraude et aux longs cheveux noirs. On a joué pendant la demi-heure où j'étais là, avant que mon frère me remarque. Avant de partir, pile sur le quai d'la gare, mon frère n'a pas pu me laisser comme ça. J'pleurais, pleurais, j'voulais retourner auprès de Jade. C'était la première personne avec qui j'avais des liens. Alors il a couru pour aller voir la fille, et l'a attrapé par le bras. Il lui a donné son téléphone comme ça elle pouvait me contacter. Depuis, Jade et moi on ne s'lâche plus. Elle a du te le cacher car les relations inter-districts sont interdites. Surtout du district un vers le douze... »

« Je comprends. Je lui en veux pas de m'avoir caché son amoureux, si il y a de bonnes raisons ! »

Dave me tape sur l'épaule.

« J'suis sûr qu'elle t'a déjà dit qu'il y avait entre elle et moi. »

« Maaais oui. Je vous crois pas vous deux. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

« Je te jure, John ! Ne me prends pas de haut comme ça ! Je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux de ta soeur ! Elle m'a dit que tu jouais du piano ? »

« Tu change de sujet, hein Strider ? » J'ai souris. « Oui, je joue du piano. Mon père en avait trouvé un, dehors, abimé comme pas possible. On l'a retapé le mieux que l'ont pouvait, et il donnait un son horrible, mais on le remarquait pas. C'était des soirées familiales, et on s'amusait bien. Puis le soir, on allait au lit et notre père nous chantait une berceuse. A ton tour, un souvenir d'enfance ! »

« Bof, les miens sont pas intéressants. J'vis avec mon grand frère bisexuel, et il rentre avec ses conquêtes vachement souvent donc j'ai pas d'moments avec lui. Par contre il est sympa, j'veux dire, il y a les moments où on jouait à des jeux vidéo, c'était drôle. »

« Des jeux vidéo ? »

« Oh, vous n'en avez pas au district douze ? Bah c'est un jeu sur un grand écran. Avec des manettes et des trucs comme ça. » Il bouge ses mains pour mimer une manette. Je le regarde avec attention.

« Woaw. » Ai-je dit, intéressé. Il me lâche un de ses micro-sourires habituels. Je lui réponds en souriant de toutes mes dents.

« T'as l'air d'un nerd, Egderp. »

« Oooh tais-toi baka ! »

« Nerd ».

« Baka ! »

« Nerd. »

« Baka ! »

« Super-Nerd. »

Dans notre petite « bataille » Dave et moi avons commencé à crier, et nous avons réveillé Jade. Oups.

« Désolée Jade, » dis-je en chuchotant.

« Bravo Egderp. T'as réussi à réveiller ta soeur. Bravo, vraiment. Je t'félicite ! »

Je rigole.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, Jade... » A dit Dave.

« John, chante. » C'était la voix à moitié endormie de Jade.

« Jade... Heum. Il y a Dave, et puis, enfin... »

J'avais menti ce n'était pas mon père qui chantait une berceuse, mais moi.

« S'il te plaît John... »

Je soupire. Mais bon, Jade est ma soeur et je peux comprendre qu'elle aie besoin d'une voix réconfortante dans ce genre de moments. J'ouvre la bouche :

« I'm coming home, I'm coming home,

Tell the world I'm coming home...

Let the rain wash away,

All the pain of yesterday...

I know my kingdom awaits,

And they're forgiven my mistakes...

I'm coming home, I'm coming home.

Tell the world I'm coming... »

Dave ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se lève lentement, et va dans une autre pièce me laissant avec Jade, qui s'est déjà rendormie. Elle doit être très fatiguée. En même temps, nous n'avions presque pas pu dormir la nuit passée, nous étions trop excités. J'entends les pas de Dave arriver dans la pièce à nouveau. Il est là, et traine derrière lui un grand marteau bleu.

« Je te l'ai pris à la corne d'abondance, » m'avoue Dave. « Aux entrainements, tu ne jugeais que par tes marteaux. Alors j'ai pris celui-là quand j'y étais. Tu peux dire merci à Terezi, elle m'a couvert. »

« Terezi ? » je demande.

« Ouais, c'est une meuf bizarre avec des lunettes rouges. Elle porte ça car elle est aveugle. Elle adore tout ce qui est la couleur rouge et en particulier le sang. Elle est aussi super dangereuse et dois m'en vouloir à mort pour l'avoir laissé. »

Je penche la tête.

« L'avoir laissé ? » ai-je demandé.

Dave me répond d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ouais, j'lui avais dit que je serai en alliance avec elle et les autres stupides carrières. Vriska et Karkat, c'est ça ? Bah j'voulais pas. Si je suis dans ces foutus jeux, c'est uniquement pour Jade et toi. Alors j'suis parti pour vous rejoindre. Enfin bref. J'ai pris ce marteau pour toi. »

« Merci Dave... Mais pourquoi tu restes avec nous ? Je veux dire, tu as bien plus de chance de gagner avec les autres qu'avec nous. »

« Parce que Jade est mon amie. Je la connais depuis tellement longtemps. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, on a tout de suite parlé de la probabilité d'être choisi aux Jeux. Alors elle et moi on a fait une promesse. On a décidé que j'allais devenir carrière et que je me proposerai l'année où Jade sera choisie aux Jeux. Que j'allais être là pour la faire gagner. Puis Jade a trouvé une faille dans le système. Enfin, tu sais... Il y a moyen de vous faire gagner tous les deux car vous êtes frère et soeur. Vous pouvez avoir le public, je pense. Vous avez cassé les coeurs au Capitole, avec toi et ta soeur bien aimée. Donc vous avez une faible chance de gagner à deux. »

Ah. C'est donc ça le plan ? Tuer tout le monde, puis partir ? Ha... Ha... Ca parait si simple. Mais... Dave... Dave ?

« Dave ! Je ne te vois nulle part dans ce plan ! Com- »

« Vous me tuerez au dernier instant, Egderp. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je lui lance de la rage dans ma voix, sans pour autant arrêter de chuchoter :

« Pas question Dave ! Non ! Tu est celui qui mérite le plus de gagner, de nous trois ! Tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour pouvoir faire ça. Tu as un frère et il compte pour toi, il compte sur toi ! »

« Jade est tout ce que j'ai. Elle est mon amie depuis mon enfance, et puis j'ai décidé avec elle que ça sera comme ça. J'peux pas vous laisser mourir tous les deux pour moi, John ! Pas question ! J'veux servir à quelque chose. Sauver deux vies pour me rattraper d'en avoir tué tellement. »

« Tu vivras, Dave. Je te l'oblige. Promets le moi. »

« Je ne promets rien, John. »

Il me lâche un petit sourire, comme à son habitude. Il baille avant de m'adresser :

« Mec, j'suis crevé. J'vais dormir un peu. Tu sais faire la garde ? T'es pas obligé de rester dans la cave, mais reste près du bâtiment. »

« Ouais, je m'en charge. »

Dave s'installe près de Jade et se met à l'aise. Il enleva ses lunettes et avait déjà fermé les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Egderp. »

« Dors bien, Strider. »

Je me lève et je vais dehors. Je respire l'air, qui est plus frais qu'au district douze. Finalement, Dave est plus gentil que ce que j'imaginais. Il fait froid et il n'y a pas un bruit, dehors.

Enfin. Il n'y avais pas un bruit. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un son d'électrochoc, ainsi qu'une femme crier. Puis deux cannons qui m'apprennent la mort de deux personnes.

Je suis fameusement stupide pour avoir couru vers la source de bruit.


	7. Electricité, stupidité, rivalités

_Note spéciale : Je trouve personnellement que c'est heum, un chapitre 'raté'_

_Je sais pas comment vous expliquer ça, c'est juste que j'ai pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. C'était une sorte d'introduction, j'imagine ?_

_Enfin bref. Si écouter de la musique ne vous dérange pas,_

_(vachement compliqué pour ce concentrer sur deux choses, mais si vous êtes un super sayen gg) watch?v=Y6zR2kbltPE_

_Puis je tiens à dire un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui lisent cette fanfic. Gros coeur sur vous._

**Chapitre 7 : Electricité, stupidité, rivalités.**

J'ai pensé à Jade, à Dave que j'allais laisser dans le sommeil sans surveillance. Ce qui pouvait arriver, le groupe des carrières qui pouvaient les trouver pendant qu'ils sont au monde des rêves, ce que je pouvais causer par ma simple absence... Mais je ne sais pas, j'étais attiré, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis rué à l'intérieur, j'ai empoigné mon marteau. Il n'était pas lourd, pas à mes yeux. J'étais trop pressé pour me mettre à penser à de tels détails. Plan : J'allais voir ce qu'il se passait, puis je revenais aussi tôt.

Et peut-être que je tuais quelqu'un au passage.

Je suis contre l'idée de tuer, mais j'ai bien besoin de le faire. L'arène ne va pas se vider toute seule. Il faut que je tue, pour Jade, pour qu'elle soit la dernière. Oui, je dois. J'ai inspiré un grand coup, et je cours. Les rues sont désertes, les maisons sont plongées dans le noir de la ville. On entends à peine mes pas légers sur le sol. Je tourne dans une sorte de ruelle, sur la droite, d'où venait le bruit de tout à l'heure. Mes pas deviennent plus lents, je m'adapte à l'endroit où je suis. Je plisse les yeux pour pouvoir mieux voir mon environnement. Sur le béton de la rue, je vois une sorte de liquide. Je me penche, pour déterminer ce que c'est.

Du sang.

Eeeerk.

Je fais un pas en arrière. Je glisse sur une flaque de sang, je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Je tombe sur le sol, le cul directement sur cette matière bien dure.

« Aïe. »

Je soupire. Discret le p'tit John Egbert. Je ne me lève pas tout de suite, j'attends de voir si quelqu'un m'a entendu. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter la ville fantôme. Seul le vent qui tape contre les fenêtres cassées... Et des pleurs.

J'entends la voix d'un garçon, je pense. Il pleure. Je fais la moue, avant de mettre mes mains au sol et de les utiliser pour m'éloigner du béton. Je regarde bien où je mets mes pieds avant de marcher, pour ne pas re-tomber. Je vois une porte de maison entrouverte, avec la lumière d'une lampe à gaz qui se fraie un chemin dans l'obscurité. Une fois à l'intérieur, je marche sur des bouts de verres. Quand je réalise ce que je vois, je n'ai d'autre réactions qu'ouvrir grand ma bouche.

Sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, trainaient les cadavres de deux personnes. Un d'eux est grand, avec une très grande masse, uniquement composée de muscles. Ca doit être Equius. Derrière lui, j'imagine que Nepeta est là. Je ne peux pas bien voir son corps, mais je vois bien son petit bonnet de chat bleu à moitié brulé sur le haut de son crâne. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, il y a une jeune femme blonde, avec une coupe au bol et un serre tête mauve, sur le sol. Elle est couchée sur le flanc et je pense qu'elle est morte également. Près des cadavres, il y a un amas énorme de cables électriques, de plaques de métal brulées, qui côtoient des outils de fortunes, comme une épée transformée en tourne-vis, et des cisailles aiguisées. Je ne vois pas la personne que j'ai entendu pleurer, elle n'est nulle part. J'en profite pour aller voir les cadavres. Equius est lourd, et me prend du temps à retourner. Son visage est sans expression, et couvert de sang. J'enlève les lunettes de protection -qu'il avait du fabriquer lui même, en combinant du bois et un bout de verre de la vitre cassée- de son visage, pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Ses yeux sont d'un blanc cassé, vides. Au dessus de sa tête, près du front, voir même à la base de ses cheveux, il y a des traces de coups, qu'il a dû recevoir. La question est : Qui est assez fort pour donner un coup pareil à Equius ? Qui a REUSSI a surmonter Equius ? C'est une boule de muscles énorme, comment on a pu le surpasser ?

Nepeta, quand à elle, semble avoir été tuée d'un coup. Elle a quelque chose qui ressemble à une pique dans son dos, qui lui traverse le torse, pile là où la cage thoracique se finit. J'examine de plus près la pique. Elle est couverte avec le sang de Nepeta, mais également avec un peu de sang appartenant à Equius.

Je grimace de dégout. Je me lève pour aller examiner la jeune fille. Je peux voir qu'elle est comme brûlée, et c'est elle qui a dû recevoir la charge électrique et hurlé, tout à l'heure. J'approche ma main d'elle pour la retourner, afin d'examiner son visage et voir qui est-ce, mais j'entends des pas derrière moi.

« Ah ! » C'est une voix d'homme, un peu apeuré. Ce n'est pas comme si il voulait me surprendre, c'est plutôt lui le surpris.

Je me décale lentement du corps de la jeune blonde, et je tourne la tête vers l'homme. Dans la pénombre, je ne peux pas bien le voir mais je remarque qu'il est extrêmement petit. Il doit porter un pantalon en aluminium car ses jambes brillent très fort. Sa coiffure, que je reconnais instantanément, est une crête.

« T...Tavros ? »

Je me lève d'un bond. J'empoigne ce foutu marteau bleu de mes deux mains. Je m'approche rapidement de Tavros, presque en courant. Je lève le marteau.

_Wow je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je vais tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Je l'ai déjà fait, mais c'était de la défense. Tavros ne peut pas se protéger. Mais il a tué les autres. Le petit gamin ne peux pas se balader librement pendant quelques jours dehors, il risque de trouver la cave._

«Pourquoi ? Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferais rien ! » Me crie Tavros, avant que je lance le coup. Je retiens mon marteau bleu.

« Oui, j'avais promis, » dis-je en soupirant. « Mais tu as tué trois personnes, Tavros. Trois. Y compris la fille dont tu m'as imploré de ne pas tuer. Tavros... »

Tavros se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

« John... S'il te plaît... »

« Tavros... Je, je, je suis obligé... »

« Tu m'as... promis... »

« Tu as tué des gens, Tav. »

Je sens un mouvement derrière moi. J'entends une voix plaignante, d'une jeune femme.

« C'est pas lui qui a tué... »

Je me retourne, et je vois que la femme blonde n'est pas morte.

Quel idiot ! Il n'y avait que deux canons. Evidemment... Trois corps, deux canons... Je la regarde, en gardant Tavros dans ma vision. Elle est sur le sol, aux portes de la mort. Elle ne saura pas me faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle a été trop endommagée par Equius ? Oui Equius.

« Ne... ne le tue pas... Je... je te promets que c'...c'est moi qui ai tué Nep...Nepeta et Eq... Equius. » Sa voix était tordue de douleur. « Si tu t...tue... Tavros, j'au...j'aurais f...fait tout ça p...pour rien... »

J'hausse le sourcil. Ca correspond. Je vois bizarrement Tavros tuer de sang froid trois personnes.

« J...john, tu est d...de bon coeur, j...je le sais, je le v...vois... Ne t...tue pas Tavros... Ce... n'...est q...qu'un gamin... »

Pendant qu'elle parle, je la vois mourir. Je vois qu'elle souffre, qu'elle veut juste m'implorer de sauver la vie de son compagnon avant de passer... Je repense à Tavros, au fait qu'il a douze ans, et qu'il va perdre la seule personne avec qui il avait des liens.

« Oui, il restera avec moi. »

What? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Moi, qui suis déjà dans une alliance ? Wow.

Le temps passe tellement vite. Je ne me souviens pas du moment où j'ai vu Rose mourir, du canon que j'ai entendu à ce moment là, de quand j'ai amené Tavros avec moi. Le temps reprends son cours quand je suis là, juste là, dans la rue vide. Quand j'ai posé cette stupide question :

« Il c'est passé quoi ? »

Tavros regarde ses pieds. Je me mords la lèvre. IDIOT !

« Equius et Nepeta ont fait, uum, équipe a...avec nous... Et Eq...uum, Equius m'a fabriqué des j...ambes en m...métal. C...comme ça j...e peux marcher. Puis, uum, Rose a poussé Nepeta dans, uum, les cables électriques, et l'a p...poignardé av...avec, uum, des piques. El...le... »

Tavros laisse un petit sanglot s'échapper. Il continue, sans que je lui demande.

« Nepeta est m...morte comme ç.. ça. Equius, f...fou de r...rage, s..s'est tué s...sur Rose... Et, uuum, ils se s..sont battus... Et t...tu connais le... résultat... uum... »

On est finalement arrivés sur place. J'ai entrouvert la porte de la cave. Je fais un signe à Tavros de rester derrière moi, et je passe devant. Une fois que mon pied à touché le sol de la cave, je sens des bras puissants s'emparer de moi, me retourner et une lame arriver sur mon coup. Sur le moment, cela me fait peur. Mais je réalise bientôt que c'est Dave, et je dé-stresse. Dave ne me fera rien. Je sens donc la poigne de Dave se dé-serrer -il a sûrement remarqué que c'était moi- et je l'entends siffler entre ses dents :

« Connard. »

Je lui lance un regard.

« Connard ? »

« Ouais. Tu nous as laissés ici, en dormant putain. T'es stupide ou stupide ? Jade aurait pu mourir. »

« J...j'étais parti voir ce qu'il se passait... J'ai entendu le canon et j'ai des cris, alors j'ai été voir et... »

Dave me coupe la parole. Elle lâche complètement son épée et me prends par les épaules. Je ne vois rien à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, mais je sais très bien qu'il me regarde de haut en bas.

« Tu as été blessé ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Tu as vu le tueur ? Il s'est passé quoi ? John ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé ? »

Je rigole. Je lui souris :

« Non, _maman,_ il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'ai juste sauvé ce petit agneau, qui pleurait entouré de cadavres. »

Dave lève le sourcil. Jade, derrière, est bien réveillée, et écoute notre conversation. Je leur raconte toute l'histoire.

« Donc le petit Tavros va faire équipe avec nous ? Génial ! »

Me dit Jade, toute contente. Elle se lève, pousse Dave et moi de l'entrée, pour prendre Tavros par la main. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, et puis lui souris.

« Ca ira ! Dave, John et moi on va te protéger Tav ! »

Elle se dépêche de le prendre dans un grand câlin. Je vois dans les yeux de Tavros une sorte de satisfaction. Il sourit, et puis se met à pleurer de joie.

« M...erci. »

Aucun de nous n'a réussi ou voulu aller dormir immédiatement. Alors on s'est tous mis en rond, autour du feu. On a discuté avec Tavros, et j'ai réalisé quelque chose de très triste.

Tavros ne fera pas long feu. Il ne sait pas tuer et ne sais pas se défendre. Il n'y a aucune chance pour lui. Quand mes yeux ont croisé ceux de Jade, j'ai vu le message qu'elle voulait me faire passer. Le plan était de le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Pas spécialement de le faire gagner. Tavros ne fera pas l'aventure entière, et on le sait. Jade le sait, Dave le sait, je le sais. Tavros lui même le sait. Mais Tavros a besoin d'un soutient moral et nous aussi, alors nous allons donc le protéger. Tavros est couché, la tête contre mes jambes. Je baisse de temps en temps le regard pour aller lui sourire. En face de moi, Jade, et Dave est appuyé sur son flanc. Soudain, un grand bruit arrive. Dave se lève d'un coup, attrape Jade par la main et me fait signe de le suivre. Tavros essaie de marcher, de s'adapter avec ses jambes robotiques. Nous sortons tous ensemble de la cave, et nous voyons que le ciel est bleu.

Pas un bleu très clair, mais assez visible. Ce n'était pas un bleu de nuit non plus, c'était plus compliqué, c'était plus un bleu comme synthétique.

Une musique empli mes oreilles. J'écoute mais je ne peux pas décrire quel genre de musique ça peut être. Le sceau du Capitole arrive sur le ciel. Dave prend la parole :

« C'est quelque chose qui va arriver souvent, » explique-t'il. « ils font hommage aux victimes.»

Des visages apparaissent à l'écran. En premier, un visage connu. C'est un homme, avec des lunettes et des cheveux courts.

- « Sollux Captor, district 3. »

_C'est moi qui l'ai tué._

Le visage change. C'est maintenant une femme, que je connais également.

« Aradia Megido, district 3. »

_C'était Dave cette fois-ci._

Les deux personnes suivantes était du district 5 et 6. Un homme et une femme. Je ne les connais pas, leur nom ne me dis rien. Dave nous expliqua :

« Je les reconnais. C'est Karkat et Terezi qui les ont tués, ces deux-ci. »

« Equius Zahhak, district 7. » « Nepeta Leijion, district 7 »

Les deux que Rose avait tué.

Il y a quatre autres morts. Et aucune tête familière. Les districts 8 et 10 avaient étés décimés. Ils ont du s'entre-tuer. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

« Eux c'est Gamzee, Terezi et Vriska. Si mon compte est bon, Vriska, Rose et Terezi ont tué deux personnes, Karkat, Gamzee, Equius, John et moi-même une. Il reste donc... uum, si mes calculs sont justes, treize personnes en vie. »

Déjà ? Autant de morts ? Le premier jour ?

« Vous devez absolument faire attention à Vriska, Karkat, Terezi et également à Gamzee. »

« Pourquoi Gamzee ? » demande Tavros. « A...avant les jeux, i...il, uum, était gentil ».

Dave se tourne vers Tavros.

« Vriska et lui sortent ensemble. Alors il est normal qu'il se soit rangé avec les carrières. »

« Ils... uum, sortent ensemble ? C...ça veut dire qu..quoi ? »

Jade laisse un petit rire s'échapper. Je prends la parole :

« Tavros, tu devrais aller dormir. Demain sera une journée chargée. »

Tavros fait la moue. Je lui souris et lui dit gentillement :

« Si tu veux, je viens dormir avec toi. »

Il me regarde de manière satisfaite. Je me tourne vers Dave et Jade et je leur dis bonne nuit. Ensuite, Tavros et moi-même rentrons dans la cave. Je me mets à côté de lui et il se blottis contre moi. Je ne sens pas le sommeil arriver, mais j'y tombe facilement.

_Ca y est, j'y suis encore. Encore dans cette salle toute noire, sans rien. Cette-fois ci, je suis comme à l'aise. Je n'ai plus peur. Personne ne rigole de moi. Je suis couché sur le flanc, ma main qui tient ma tête. J'ai un sourire aux lèvres. C'est comme si je me vois mais en même temps je suis dans mon corps. Je porte des vêtements que je ne connais pas. Des vêtements bleus. Une sorte de capuchon bleu est sur ma tête. Soudain, je me mets à parler. Je ne contrôle absolument rien._

_« Tu fais quooooooi. Ne me dis pas que tu mets autant de temps pour t'habiller, hehehe ! »_

_J'entends des pas sur le sol, mais je ne vois personne. J'ai l'air content. _

_« Ah ! Enfin ! »_

_Je n'entends personne répondre. Pourtant, j'ai l'air satisfait, comme si quelqu'un m'avait adressé la parole._

_« Maaaais oui. Je suis sûr que c'est ça. » Je roule les yeux._

_Les pas deviennent de plus en plus proches, et toujours personne. _

_« Grouille-toi, on doit aller tirer à l'arc. » ai-je dit, dans le vide._

_Là, je sens que les pas sont à un mètre. Je lève les yeux._

_Oh mon dieu._

_Le monstre est là. Il a toujours ses yeux rouge sang. Je frisonne et me sent mal. J'ai un mal de ventre et j'arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes._

_Oh non oh non oh non_

_Le monstre s'approche, et se met à mon hauteur. Il s'assied. Je le regarde de plus près. Et puis je vois son sourire, qui là, n'est pas un sourire fou. On dirait un vrai sourire._

_Et puis son sourire se change ; il semble moins maitrisé, plus sincère ; il se transforme en rire._

_Et là, je n'ai plus peur **du tout**._

Et je me réveille.


	8. Jour 2

_Avant le chapitre, j'veux juste passer un petit mot._

_Parce que je suis le genre d'auteur qui adore parler avant._

_Juste pour dire merci, merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous lisez. Merci à mes amis twitter pour m'suivre là dedans._

_Merci d'avoir été là quand j'ai cru avoir perdu le fichier ._

_Merci du feedback. Merci à mes beta pour ses fanarts._

**Chapitre 8 : Jour 2.**

« John ! »

J'ouvre les yeux. Je viens de sortir de ce rêve. J'entends la voix de Dave.

« JOHN ! »

Je me lève d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » ai-je demandé, curieux.

« Jade et Tavros sont revenus. Il y a une demie-heure, ta soeur et lui sont partis chercher, voir si il n'y avait pas à manger quelque part, caché. Ils ont trouvé du pain sec. Je te réveille pour ne pas qu'ils mangent tout sans toi. »

Je souris. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois Dave, Jade et Tavros souriants.

« Haaan. Sérieusement, je dors depuis longtemps ? » ai-je, une pointe lamentation dans ma voix.

« Le 'soleil' s'est levé il y a deux heures. Tavros s'est réveillé avec, et comme on dormait près, je me suis bougée. Dave, était de garde pour la nuit, donc ne dormais pas. Puis tu connais l'histoire, je suis partie avec Tavros et Dave a veillé sur toi. » Me dit Jade, souriante.

Je frotte mes yeux. J'ai sommeil. Je veux encore dormir. Tavros me demande, tout doucement :

« T...Tu as m...mal dormi ? »

« J'ai fait des rêves... Bizarres, on peut le dire. »

Dave regarde le sol tout en m'adressant :

« La créature aux yeux rouges, c'est ça ? »

« Hm-hm. » Ai-je dit en lui faisant un mouvement de tête.

Un long silence a suivit. Je vois Jade qui passe sa main dans une sorte de sacoche qu'elle tient à sa taille. Elle en sort un bout de pain et me le temps, sans un mot. Je l'attrape, et je me mets à le dévorer.

Le pain est dur, et ce n'est pas agréable à manger. Mais j'ai l'habitude de manger du pain sec. Le bout solide passe dans ma gorge, et j'ai l'impression d'avaler une pierre. Ce n'est pas grave, le but est de ne pas mourir de faim. Je leur lance un grand sourire, comme à mon habitude. Dave ouvre la bouche :

« Voilà ce que je vous propose. Nous allons essayer de nous cacher des autres le plus longtemps possible. On ira faire des courses dehors, et par courses j'entends que nous allons voler des armes aux autres. On ira donc dans leurs habitations, mais uniquement le jour. La nuit est trop dangereuse. On utilisera la matinée pour s'entrainer, j'ai déjà repéré un endroit pour faire du tir-à-l'arc. Et puis l'après midi, on ira voir si il y a moyen de trouver à manger ou des armes. Puis quand il restera peu de personnes, on ira faire gicler le sang. »

Je rigole. Oh wow c'était vraiment horrible de rigoler à ça. Faut que j'arrête de rigoler à tout.

« Tavros, John, vous partez à deux. Jade et moi on va aller vers là où résident Jane et Jake, tandis que vous allez voir pour Roxy. »

« Et R...Roxy, elle se trouve où ? » demande Tavros, gentillement.

«Tiens, John, je te donne une carte. Mon frère l'a faite et j'y ai ajouté des notes personnelles. » Il me tend un bout de papier. Dessus, des couleurs indiquant les endroits dangereux, et les endroits sûrs. Je l'examine en silence. Il y a également marqué là où les gens résident. Roxy a l'air d'avoir perdu son co-équipier, et donc être toute seule. Je donne un coup d'oeil à Dave et à Jade avant de partir.

Je prends Tavros par la main, et nous commençons à marcher silencieusement. Une fois chez Roxy, nous voyons une femme et un homme s'approcher de son habitation. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien Karkat et Vriska. J'écoute vite-fait leur conversation.

« Et donc, tu traînes avec ce putain d'connard ? » a demandé l'homme.

« Je ssors avec lui, même. Mais cs'est uniquement pour qu'on ssoit alliés et qu'on aie des ssponssorts. » Elle rigole. Mais qui peut faire ça ? Qui peut bien vouloir jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, voir avec les siens ?

« Et le con te suit là dedans ? »

« Bien ssûr, comment on peut me refusser ? »

Karkat s'arrête, et sors de son sac une petite faucille. Je coince Tavros derrière moi de manière à ce qu'il soit vraiment bien caché. J'étais sur le toit de la maison et je voyais la scène du haut. Il s'est approché d'une femme, qui me semblait être Roxy, et a placé la faucille autour de sa gorge. Il a bougé son bras d'un coup sec et j'ai vu la tête de Roxy partir sur le sol avec le bruit du canon retentir dans mes oreilles. J'ai retenu mon souffle et j'ai senti que Tavros avait des spasmes. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour le relaxer.

« Bah putain, elle était facile celle-là. Regarde si il y a pas à bouffer dans son entre. »

Vriska a rigolé et a commencé à fouiller l'endroit. Elle a l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, et donc de revenir près de Karkat. Soudain, j'entends des petits bruits de pas, qui n'ont pas l'air d'appartenir aux deux carrières, c'est des pas bien plus légers. Je regarde autour et je vois qu'une fille (district quatre, je pense, une certaine Ferielle ? Feferielle ? Feferi ? Oui, Feferi c'est ça) arrive. Je me tourne vers Karkat, et je le vois sourire.

Mais d'un sourire faux, tellement faux que j'en ai des frissons. Karkat attrape sa faucille d'une main, et souris. Il avance un pied, tandis que Vriska le prend par le bras.

« Laisssse-là moi, tu as déjà pu tuer l'autre »

Karkat semble râler, mais il se retire et Vriska passe devant lui. Quand Feferi l'a remarquée, elle serre l'emprise que ses mains ont sur le couteau qu'elle a. Vriska, elle, agrippe une lance que Karkat lui envoie. Feferi a l'air d'être furieuse, et elle regarde Vriska droit dans les yeux.

« Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez gagner ? »

Vriska la regarde, étonnée. Ensuite, elle rigole.

« Ssérieussement, » elle commence, en jouant avec la lance, « tu pensses vraiment que JE vais perdre ? » Elle sourit. « Ma chère, ma chère... »

« Tu sais que tes foutues alliances sont solides comme de la paille, Vriska. »

Je me questionne. Les deux filles discutent comme si elles se connaissaient. Que ce passe-t'il ?

« Comme ssi toi et cset idiot d'hipsster d'Eridan vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer... »

Feferi semble choquée.

« Eridan et moi sommes moirails, idiote ! »

Moirails. Moirails. Mon cerveau stoppe un moment. C'est quoi, moirails ? Ah. Oui. Ca y est, ça me revient. C'est un mot que les cinq premiers districts utilisent pour « meilleur ami ».

« Les relations changent quand la vie en dépend. » Répond Vriska, souriante et triomphante.

« Pas moi et Eridan, » ajoute Feferi. « nous avons une vraie relation, pas comme celle que tu penses entretenir avec Gamzee, ton 'amoureux' ou Karkat et Terezi, tes 'amis'. »

Vriska l'a mal pris.

« Ssalope. J'ai même pas envie d'attendre que Eridan te tue, connasssse. Je vais le faire moi-même, »

Vriska prend la lance à deux bras se propulse vers Feferi. Cette dernière avait prévu le coup et se décale d'un pas sur le côté. Elle en profite pour donner un coup de couteau, mais celui-ci ne touche que le vide. Vriska ne se laisse pas faire. Elle aggrippe la main de Feferi et place son pied derrière celui du tribut du district quatre. La jeune fille essaie de reculer, mais ne finit que par tomber dans le piège de Vriska, qui la fait tomber sur le sol. Elle sourit et va s'assoir sur elle.

Elle s'adresse à son adversaire avant du lui donner un coup fatal :

« Je parie qu'Eridan ne va même pas pleurer ! »

J'entends encore un coup de canon. Je sens que Tavros ne le tient vraiment pas. Il tente de respirer calmement, mais sans y arriver. Je le frappe machinalement pour lui ordonner de se taire. Si il continue à stresser comme ça, on va se faire repérer et c'est la fin pour nous deux. Heureusement pour moi, Vriska et Karkat en ont fini, et partent. Tavros n'est toujours pas mieux sa respiration se fait de plus en plus audible.

« Tavros ! Je vais bien, tu vas bien, ne me fais pas peur comme tu le fais maintenant. »

Je suis toujours dos à ventre avec Tavros, et je ne le vois pas. Je sens par contre l'avant de son corps contre mes côtes, et je peux sentir sa respiration accélérée. Celle-ci se calme, petit à petit.

« M...merci John... D..de me protég...protéger... »

« Mais de ri... »

Et d'un coup, j'entends un bruit de canon, et puis un poids mort arrivant sur mon dos, avec une sensation de liquide froid.

...

_Tavros...?_

Chapitre court. Je vous promet le chapitre 9 plus long, d'après ma beta c'est le meilleur chapitre, et je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire pacienter.

Sur ce,

feedback? :3


	9. TAVROS?

NdA: Hey it's me Whues

Pour dire merci

à vous

parce que je vous aime

et aussi un petit bonjour à mon alpha, Agathe, qui corrige mes travaux (big up à elle parce que c'est son chapitre préféré ;-; )

**CHAPITRE 9: TAVROS?**

... Tavros ?

TAV...

TAVROS ?

Je me lève d'un bond, et mon ami, lui ne bouge pas. Il a une sorte de lame pointée dans son torse. Je mets ma main et je passe autour de la blessure. Un amas de sang vient se réfugier sur ma paume, que je frotte sur mes vêtements.

Je n'ai absolument aucune réaction.

Pourtant, toutes les pièces pour me faire pleurer étaient là, le visage de Tavros, creusé par la douleur, ses yeux vides, sa bouche ouverte avec un filet de sang qui s'en échappe, son torse ouvert en deux, le bout de son estomac sortant de son ventre.

Et rien.

Du tout.

A part un rire.

Pas le mien, je vous assure. Pas le mien... Celui du tueur. Cette personne s'approche de moi, et je la regarde, bouchée-bée. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Elle se penche vers Tavros, et arrache calmement la lame de son torse. Celle-ci a l'air de s'enlever difficilement comme coincée dans les entrailles de mon ami. J'entends un petit bruit d'écrasement et je grimace. La fille prend des feuilles mortes sur le sol et lave son arme avec. Je commence lentement à réaliser que je suis en danger de mort, alors je me lève, vacillant.

La femme qui vient de tuer un de mes alliés se tient, devant moi. Elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Comment pourrait-elle me regarder dans les yeux ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aurait eu honte, des scrupules d'avoir tué mon très cher ami – non. Elle est aveugle.

Elle est juste là, elle attends. Je vois ses mains se serrer sur la lame qui a servi à tuer mon ami. Je rage. Aucune tristesse absolument rien de rien, juste une rage, une rage comme enfuie tout au fond de moi qui décide de venir montrer le bout de son nez. C'est juste une rage volatille là voilà déjà partie loin, loin, très loin, me lassait, devant Terezi,

_au portes de la mort_

frissonnant à l'idée, je me mets à courir. Je sens mon tee-shirt tiré en arrière, je sais que Terezi essaie de me retenir, alors je m'arrête tout simplement. On dirait bien que je vais être obligé de l'affronter.

_Mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, mes mouvements ne sont pas aussi fluides que les siens, je l'ai vu se battre avec Dave, et elle avait vraiment des bonnes techniques. De plus, je n'ai pas mon marteau. _

Terezi me sourit. Elle s'approche, calmement. AAAAAH, je déteste les gens comme ça. Elle tue juste pour tuer pas pour survivre. Et cela m'horripile. Comment peut-on, un jour, un matin, se réveiller avec le sourire aux lèvre : « Quand je serai grand, je serai assassin ! J'ai tellement envie de tuer des gens qui n'ont absolument rien demandé ! Wa-ouh ! »

J'ai tellement envie de courir, juste, d'aller retrouver Dave et Jade, d'aller retrouver Dave et Jade... Mais je suis comme coincé sur le sol, sans aucune expression. Je devais sûrement posséder une superbe poker-face, comme celle de Dave – non, une plus belle, une plus neutre, lus je-m'en-foutiste qu'il pourrait jamais faire, une dont il sera jaloux à en rougir, à en devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Terezi, en face de moi, son sourire faux, pose d'un geste fluide son arme sur ma joue gauche. Elle m'observe, ou en tous cas m'observe de la manière dont elle le peut sans yeux. Je sens d'un coup quelque chose de froid, quelque chose de tranchant, quelque chose qui me scie en deux. _Cette salope est en train de couper ma joue._ Je reprends contrôle de mon corps gardant ma poker-face, j'empoigne le bras de Terezi. Elle ne devait pas s'atteindre à ce que je riposte, et donc rate sa tentative de défense. Elle tombe sur le sol, provoquant un gros bruit et de la poussière partout. Je n'attends pas une minute.

_Cours. _

_Oh, oui, cela me semble une putain de bonne idée._

Mes jambes ne sont pas du même avis quelle saloperie. A la place, je marche. Je marche vite, certes, mais je ne cours pas. Je grimace. Pourquoi mon corps ne suit pas mon cerveau ? Soudain, je ressens à nouveau quelque chose sur ma joue. C'était mon sang qui coulait et qui arrivait vers mon cou, dans une lenteur insupportable. Je passe ma main dessus, mélangeant mon sang et le sang de Tavros sec sur mes mains. Heureusement pour moi, Terezi ne semble pas me suivre. Elle n'a pas du apprécier le fait que je l'ai mis au sol facilement, et doit aller râler chez ses amis les carrières, ses alliés.

J'arrive dans la cave, toujours en train de marcher à une vitesse digne du plus bel escargot. Personne n'est dans la cave. J'attends, seul, sans penser à rien, aucune pensée ne traverse mon esprit, et pourtant, Tavros est mort, je devrais ressentir quelque chose, mais non, alors je mets juste ma tête entre mes mains.

=== Vous êtes très heureux. Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être heureux, car vous êtes dans un jeux ou vous devrez, dans les jours à venir, tuer des êtres vivants des humains en plus, ceux qui ont un cerveau, une manière de pensée.

Mais vous êtes heureux. En fait, vous n'avez jamais été aussi heureux de votre vie. Vous vous dîtes que vous allez passer le reste de votre vie – quelques jours, au plus, vous ne comptez pas vraiment gagner les Jeux – heureux comme vous l'êtes en ce moment.

Vous êtes heureux car vous avez enfin trouvé ce qu'il vous manquait. Et ce qu'il vous manquait c'était d'avoir des amis. Vous aviez de amis, certes, il y avait cette fille bizarre avec qui vous adoriez passer du temps à dessiner des choses horriblement nulles. Mais ce n'était pas une vraie amie.

Vous avez trouvé la vraie amitié dans les Jeux. Elle a touché trois, et uniquement trois personnes.

Et vous venez également de réaliser que vous n'êtes plus John Egbert, mais Dave Strider.

Comment ça je ne suis plus John Egbert ? C'est vachement bizarre d'arrêter d'être son best bro. J'ai toujours été le grand, l'incroyable Dave Strider.

J'avais envoyé Tavros et John aller voir Roxy, la tribut qui s'était retrouvée seule dès le premier jour. Je leur avais dit de faire très très attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, pour éviter le pire.

C'est pour ça que je stresse énormément, il y a eu, dans l'espace où je n'étais pas avec John, trois canons.

Jade, elle, se trouve avec moi. Je l'ai choisie comme partenaire pour aller épier Jake et Jane, deux tributs quelque peu plus grand que nous deux. Mais quand le troisième coup de canon a retenti, elle a juste, comme ça, d'un coup, fait demi-tour.

« On va à la cave. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

J'ai acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête. Je n'ose pas le dire, mais je veux aussi retourner à la cave. C'est trop difficile de ne pas savoir qui vient de mourir. Si jamais on retrouver John et Tavros à la cave, on pourra souffler. Jade et moi avons marché jusqu'à notre entre. La cave était chaude John et Tavros avaient dû allumer le feu. Je lance mon regard dans la pièce pour les voir, mais je ne capte qu'un petit homme en boule. Quand il remarque que nous sommes là, il tourne la tête vers nous.

_John, avec le visage en sang, la moitié de sa joue gauche coupée au couteau. Du sang sur ses mains frèles._

Je me rue sur lui. Enfin, par me ruer, je m'empresse de prendre sa tête entre mes mains et je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Terezi a tué Tavros. »

Tavros est mort. TAVROS, mon ami, est mort. Tavros, mon ami, EST MORT. Tavros, MON AMI, est mort. Peut importe comment je présenta la chose, je me sens extrêmement mal, avec des larmes qui veulent venir sur mes joues.

Non. Striders don't cry.

Par contre, Jade, oui, elle pleure. Je m'approche d'elle, et j'essuie ses larmes.

« Va juste dormir, Jade. Tout ira mieux demain. »

Le temps passe, mais tellement vite, je ne vois rien arriver, que je suis juste là, en face d'un John Egbert silencieux, qui ne m'a pas accordé la parole depuis le « Terezi a tué Tavros » et une Jade Harley, endormie à côté de nous.

Quand j'y pense, John était le plus proche de Tavros. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé au début, qui l'avait emmené avec nous, c'était lui qui avait créé des liens avec le petit garçon. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui n'avait aucune réaction. C'était lui qui devrait pleurer le plus, c'était lui qui devrait souffrir de sa mort.

Je me suis approché de John, en silence, et je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux fixaient le feu en attente d'une réponse sans question. Après un temps qui m'a semblé infini, son regard s'est porté sur moi.

John avait ce don, de fixer droit dans les yeux, alors que j'aie des lunettes de soleil qui les cachent. Parfois je me demande si John peut voir à travers mes lunettes. Parfois.

« John, si tu t'retiens de pleurer, tu peux y aller maintenant. La lady dort à poings fermés. »

John ne se fait pas prier. Mais au lieu d'uniquement pleurer, il saute dans mes bras. Je suis un peu surpris au début, mais je lui rends son câlin. Il mets sa tête sur mon épaule et je fais de même. Je sens que John pleure, silencieusement, peu être un peu honteux ?

_Striders don't cry._

Peut-être que je devrais pleurer aussi.

_Striders don't cry._

Tavros était un de mes uniques vrais amis.

_Striders don't cry. _

Tavros était adorable, et si gentil.

_Striders don't cry._

C'est Terezi, mon autre « amie » qui l'a tué.

_Striders don't cry._

Tavros ne mérite pas ça.

_Striders don't cry._

Tavros...

_Striders don't cry. _

Tavros...

_Dave Strider cries._

=== Soudain, vous décidez d'être l'autre. L'autre ? Comment ça, l'autre ? Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, John Egbert.

Et vous êtes en ce moment entrain de pleurer dans l'épaule de la personne qui semble être votre nouveau meilleur ami.

Par pleurer vous êtes plutôt recouvert de spasmes, et quelques larmes vont couler sur vos joues bien abimées. Vous avez beau, pendant toute la journée, n'eut aucune réaction à la mort de Tavros...

Tavros...

Sur le moment, et même les heures qui l'ont suivit, je ne réalisais juste pas...

Si je ne pleurais pas, c'était parce que je ne comprenais pas que Tavros était mort.

Mais quand Dave m'a proposé de pleurer, le fait m'a touché.

Tavros est mort. Mais l'aventure continue, même sans lui. L'aventure continue, avec Dave et Jade. Tavros est mort d'une manière rapide, il n'a pas dû trop souffrir. Mais... il était mort, il n'étais plus avec moi, je n'entendrai jamais son rire, je ne verrai plus de sourire, je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix maladroite, je ne verrais plus jamais son visage, car il est _mort_.

J'ai senti quelque chose de froid couler dans mon cou, qui est passé jusque dans mon dos.

_C'est... Une larme de Dave ?_

J'ai serré Dave encore plus près de moi. J'avais mon visage sur son épaule, et mon nez dans ses vêtements. J'ai voulu rigoler car Dave sentait une épice. Je ne me souvenais plus du nom de l'épice, mais je me suis souvenu que mon père m'avait fait sentir une fois, avant d'en mettre dans un gâteau.

_« C'est un épice très rare, John. C'est très rare d'avoir des épices, ici, dans le district douze. Elles coûtent très cher, on a du l'échanger contre beaucoup de gâteaux. »_

J'ai souri à l'idée de se souvenir. Dave devait sûrement posséder beaucoup d'argent, au district un, ce qui fait qu'i pouvait s'acheter cette épice rare.

Dave avait cette odeur, oui, une odeur de... de cannelle.

Soudain, l'idée m'a frappé ; oui, Dave venait du district un, avait une vie surement paisible et a décidé de la sacrifier pour ma soeur. Peu sont ceux qui seraient là, à me réconforter de la mort d'un ami, peu sont ceux qui seraient à partager ma peine, à pleurer dans le silence, Dave, lui, avait sacrifié son paradis pour nous aider, ce qui n'était pas habituel,

_Dave était une épice rare._


	10. Le chapitre sans nom

Bonjour ! Alors ce chapitre peut vous parraître court, mais c'est parce qu'il a été divisé en deux. Le chapitre 10 et 11 sont donc le même chapitre divisé.

Enfin bref, je sortirai le chapitre 11 demain soir!

Je vous aime, merci de lire, j'adore le feedback, les commentaires que vous m'faîtes

Mes betas ont arrêté de lire en corrigeant mes fautes, donc désolée pour les fautes !

FUNNY FACT :

Vriska est mon troll préféré, je la fais apparaître comme une pute

il y a un ptit clin d'oeil à une autre fandom dans laquelle je suis (et vous?) bonne chance pour trouver !

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Je ne sais pas quand il a trouvé le sommeil, mais le résultat était le même. Je suis seul tandis que Jade et Dave dorment. Il fait jour maintenant, le soleil est levé depuis quelques temps. J'ai dirigé mon regard vers les deux marmottes endormies. Jade et Dave sont côte-à-côte. Jade a ses cheveux dans un désordre sans pareille ; normal, elle n'a fait que bouger durant toute la nuit. Elle a dût avoir des rêves agités, je ne lui en veux pas, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

_Ce qu'il s'est passé hier. _

Dave était à côté d'elle, ses cheveux, eux, en bon état. Il a ses lunettes dans sa main. Je peux, pour la première fois de ma vie, voir ses yeux. Par ses yeux, je veux dire ses paupières et ses cils. Il a des cils extrêmement blonds. J'avais juste envie qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour que je puisse voir ses iris. Je me demande de quelle couleur ils sont. J'imagine qu'il ne dois pas beaucoup aimer la nuance de couleur, c'est sûrement un brun ennuyant et ordinaire. Dave n'aime pas être ordinaire. Il doit toujours être original quelque part. Peut-être qu'il se trouve inutile quand il est comme les autres ?

En parlant du loup, Dave remue dans son sommeil. Il grogne puis se remet en place.

Souriant. Dave. Qui. Sourit.

Il avait un sourire sincère ; et ça m'a surpris. Je n'ai jamais vu Dave sourire. C'était assez rare. J'avais envie de voir son sourire plus souvent. Dave était mignon quand il souriait, mais j'avais envie de plus peut-être le voir rire. Je me demande quelle tête fait Dave quand il rigole. J'imagine qu'il serait aussi mignon que quand il sourit.

Dave a continué dans sa lancée et a bougé à nouveau. Dans le mouvement, il a perdu son sourire.

Non !

J'aurais dû bien mieux profiter de cet instant un Dave souriant c'est tellement rare.

J'avais envie de le revoir sourire. De le voir rire. De voir ses yeux. J'avais envie de passer mes soirées avec lui, à discuter, à jouer à ses « jeux » dont il m'a parlé. J'avais envie qu'on aille se retrouver tous les deux, au district un, là où il a son domicile, et peut-être qu'on aurait pu partager une chambre, en tant que coloca...

wow

tu devrais peut-être aller un peu moins vite, l'ami

Quand ai-je commencé à penser de cette manière à Dave ? Enfin, j'ai beau me dire ce que je veux la manière dont j'expliquais mon futur idéal sonnait un peu... gay. Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Je le sais ! J'en suis sûr ! J'ai aimé des filles, bien avant !

Bon c'est vrai, je ne suis sorti avec aucune... Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Ou justement... Si ?

Je secoue ma tête. Tais-toi John. Pas le moment de penser à ça. Non, pas le moment.

=== Vous vous réveillez avec un mal de tête. Et évidemment, votre humeur en souffre. Vous prenez la lame à côté de vous et vous jouez avec. Vous adorez les armes. Vous adorez tuer, en fait. C'est pour cela que vous avez décidé de devenir une carrière, et ce dès votre plus jeune âge. Vous avez grandement apprécié les entrainements, mais être dans l'arène c'est juste... géniaaaaaaaal. Il y a une grande différence entre trouer des sacs remplis de graines et trouer des organes humains.

La différence, c'est le degré d'amusement. La sensation du sac n'est pas désagréable, certes, mais la sensation de la peau est juste exquise. C'est comme si le sac refusait la lame tandis que le corps avait été créé pour être transpercé.

Votre nom est VRISKA SERKET, et vous êtes sûre de gagner les Jeux.

Evidemment que je vais gagner les Jeux ! Pas besoin de m'en persuader, je le savais depuis le début. J'ai déjà tué quatre personnes. Sur les seize défunts, j'en ai tué quatre. Ce qu'il veut dire que j'ai tué un quart des participants morts.

Bien sûr que je vais gagner.

Parmi les carrières, c'est moi qui détient le record.

Parce que oui, les carrières se sont regroupés ensemble. Nous avons tous compris que nous étions les plus forts et les futurs gagnants. Donc nous avons décidé de nous mettre en équipe afin de tuer les autres idiots plus rapidement.

Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, _**MOI**_.

Moi oui, je l'ai compris très rapidement : je vais gagner !

J'ai mis tous les atouts de mon côté. J'ai la force, la cruauté, aucune pitié, et ça c'est seulement ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Aux écrans, de ce qu'il passe à la télé, le Capitole est recouvert des baisers passionnés que Gamzee et moi échangeons toutes les heures.

C'était moi qui était venue avec l'idée. Si nous sortions ensemble, on va passer pour un couple « sans avenir ». Les gens auront pitié de nous. Les journaux parleront du couple improbable, les filles discuteront du fait qu'elles voudraient vivre un vrai amour, comme je le vis.

Les gens parlent de nous. Ils nous aiment. Les sponsors aiment donner des petits coups de pouces aux favoris du public. Et je comptais bien les avoir, ses petits coups de pouces.

Et je les ai eu.

A côté de moi, encore endormis, ces pantouflards de Terezi et Karkat.

Karkat n'était qu'un idiot. Il ne fera pas long feu. Il passe son temps à gueuler je le sais, j'ai passé ma vie à m'entrainer à ses côtés. Il n'aura pas de sponsors, je le sais, car il ne fait qu'hurler et ça n'attire pas vraiment les filles pucelles.

Qu'on se mette d'accord : seul l'avis des gens au Capitole compte. Et les gens du Capitole aiment les histoires sans queue ni tête. Alors vous y pensez, un couple tiraillé face à un râleur comme Karkat ? Non, il n'aura pas de sponsors.

La seule personne de notre groupe qui me fait quelque peu peur, c'est Terezi.

Elle est sans coeur comme moi. Mais elle est animée des mêmes forces obscures que moi. _La reconnaissance._ Elle veut gagner, et n'a pas hésité à tuer trois personnes. C'est moins que moi, certes, mais elle est _aveugle_. Elle tue des gens avec un handicap tellement grand. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle arrive à agir comme si elle était la petite victime des Jeux elle cherche la _pitié_ des gens. Facile à avoir, vu le trou qui lui sert de pupille.

Cet idiot de Gamzee qui me servait d'amoureux est venu se pointer.

- « Sup, Spiderbitch »

« Chuuuuuuuut, Gamzee. Ne m'appelle pas Sspiderbitch. Ou plutôt, appelle moi encore une fois Sspiderbitch et je t'éclate. »

Il a rigolé.

« J'me suis battu avec c'motherfucking d'Eridan, il avait la rage que t'aie tué l'autre clown là, Feferi. »

« Csa devait arriver un jour. » ai-je répondu, nonchalamment.

« Ouais, enfin bref. J'me suis fait mal à la la jambe et ça serait un p'tin de miracle si tu pouvais m'aider à c'que les sponsors nous envoient un truc, » a t'il commencé. J'ai coupé sa parole :

« Viens mon amour, on va sse rouler des pelles devant la première caméra que l'ont trouve. »

Il m'a tendu sa main, rigolant comme un idiot. Il sentait mauvais, comme à son habitude. J'ai attrapé son bras plein de terre, et il m'a aidé à me lever. Nous avons marché jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une caméra cachée dans une fausse boite-aux-lettres.

Il a fait mine de tomber par terre.

_Que le jeu commence._

Je me suis mise à genoux à côté de lui. Il gémissait, et semblait souffrir. _Mon cul, Gamzee est juste un très bon acteur._

« Mon chou ! » je prenais une voix d'idiote, pour paraître mignonne. « Csa va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien ! »

« N...non.. C'...c'est juste que j'ai un peu mal... à la cheville... »

« Dis moi que çsa ira ! J'étais ssi contente que tu te ssois battu avec Eridan pour pouvoir me garder en vie ! Je me ssens tellement mal que tu te ssois fait quelque chosse ! Tout est de ma faute ! » Je me suis penchée sur le torse de Gamzee et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Gamzee a fait une pause afin que mes sanglots soient bien audibles. J'ai senti sa main passer dans mes cheveux, comme pour me rassurer. Ensuite, la main a effleuré mon visage, et il m'a poussé à le regarder.

« Ne t...t'inquiètes pas... Je t'...t'aime, Vriska. Je... je me battrai pour toi jusqu'à ce que j'en meurt, car je t'aime, car ce jeu... Est juste... pas assez p...puissant pour nous... séparer ! »

Oh mon dieu Gamzee qu'est-ce que tu es culcul. J'adore.

« Mais mon amour, je ne veux pas que quoi que cse ssoit t'arrive ! Promets moi que tu feras attention ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ssuis trop attachée à toi ! »

- « Je te promets. »

Je me suis penchée vers lui. Un grand final, pour nos humbles spectateurs. J'ai fermé mes yeux quand nos lèvres se sont touchées. Je ne sentais rien, et c'était normal j'avais l'habitude d'embrasser Gamzee. On avait tellement simulé dans notre forteresse que ça n'avait plus d'effet. Je pouvais le goûter il sentait le bonbon. De la réglisse. Je déteste la réglisse. Je déteste Gamzee.

Un petit bruit retenti dans mes oreilles le facteur était arrivé. Gamzee et moi avions conquis le public, et il avait reçu la pommade habituelle. Elle guérissait un nombre de choses incroyables, et ce en deux-en-trois mouvements. J'ai senti Gamzee sourire sous mes lèvres. Nous avons quitté notre câlin et je me suis ruée vers le parachute que nous avait envoyé les sponsors.

J'ai presque lancé le bocal vers Gamzee. Pas question que je lui foute sa pommade de merde. Il peut aller se faire foutre.

« Je t'aime tellement, Gamzee. » ai-je dit à voix haute.

Je te déteste tellement, Gamzee.


	11. Le chapitre un peu idiot

/ Chapitre court, car c'est un chapitre coupé en deux. Chapitre cul-cul à mort, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde! /

=== Vous êtes désormais une bouteille d'eau. Vous êtes une bouteille d'eau sur le chemin d'un certain bâtiment. Vous aviez décidé avec vos amis que vous alliez vous entrainer tous les après-midis là bas. A ce qu'il parait, un de vos amis -le blond platine- a réussi à trouver une planque.

Oh, et puis merde, vous êtes pas une bouteille d'eau, vous êtes John Egbert.

Dave nous a promis à Jade et à moi qu'il avait un plan.

« Vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout près. On doit juste faire attention car c'est près de la planque de Jake et Jane. »

Je me suis tournée vers Jade.

« Jake ? C'est pas le gars avec qui tu t'entrainais ? »

« Si ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il est super gentil ! »

Nous sommes arrivés en haut d'un bâtiment. On pouvait voir au loin quelques fumées, qui nous montraient l'emplacement des autres habitations des candidats. Près de nous, plus ou moins cent mètres, il y avait une sorte de jardin de maison où l'ont pouvait y voir quelques affaires. C'est sûrement là où sont Jake et Jane. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant.

Dave se baladait sur le toit de la maison. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Quand il le trouve, il est face à un trou dans un mur. Il se met à parler, tout seul.

« Hey Bro, t'sais m'envoyer un arc, stuplé ? »

Donc Dave voulait juste trouver une caméra pour demander un arc-à-flèches à son grand-frère. Comme attendu, une sorte de petit parachute arrive. Accroché dessus, un arc en fer. Il y a une phrase gravée dessus.

« Hope you get some great STRIFES »

« Oh mon dieu, ton frère est tellement un dork ! »

Dave sembla choqué.

« Mon dieu John, ne dis JAMAIS ça. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

J'ai rigolé. Dave a pris l'arc et quelques flèches.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà fait un peu d'arc, » Il met l'arc près de son torse. « si ce n'est pas le cas, » Il approche la flèche de son oeil. « tant mieux, je vais, » Il lâche la flèche qui se niche dans la porte qui mène en bas. « vous apprendre. »

« Actuellement, je sais que Jade en a déjà fait un peu avec ma mère, quand nous étions plus petits, mais moi je ne pouvais pas quitter la cuisine. Mon père m'obligeait à rester. »

Dave a rigolé.

Mon dieu, quelqu'un là haut à entendu mes pensées, tout à l'heure ? Déjà on me sert un sourire, mais en plus un rire. Dommage que j'ai juste entendu son rire, je ne l'ai pas vu.

« Alors, c'est Jade qui porte la culotte ? »

Je rougis mais ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon père me voulait pour faire des gâteaux. Jade a toujours été celle qui voulait chasser. Dave, n'ayant pas de réponse, s'approche de moi et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

« Hey, Egderp, l'prend pas mal. J'rigolais » il me en chuchotant dans mon oreille.

- « Dave ? » Il me répond d'un signe de tête. « Quelle est la couleur de tes yeux ? »

Le blond ne réponds plus. Il arrête son mouvement pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à tirer des flèches. John, quel idiot ! Tu as eu le sourire ce matin, le rire cette après-midi, tu veux en plus la couleur de ses yeux ? Tu vas pas un peu trop loin ? Dave ne répond toujours pas. Il se met à parler, mais évite la question.

« Alors, Jade, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Elle lui sourit, tandis que je baisse les yeux et je vais m'assoir. Je passe mes yeux sur Jade, mais je ne la regarde pas. Je regarde la ville derrière elle. La ville est brune, remplie de poussière. Enfin, de fausse poussière. Vu que cette ville n'est qu'une création du Capitole. Soudain, un mouvement. Je vois des gens arriver.

« LES GARS BAISSEZ VOUS CACHEZ VOUS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS NE RESTEZ PAS PLANTES LA ! »

Dave et Jade se mettent au sol. Je le fais également mais je garde les gens en vue.

C'est une fille et un homme. La fille est un peu enrobée, porte des lunettes rouges et a de courts cheveux noirs. L'homme est plutôt petit, mais juste de quelques centimètres face à la taille de Dave. Il me ressemble très fort, et porte des lunettes identiques aux miennes. Normal c'est les lunettes qui sont données aux districts pauvres.

Jake et Jane. Ils sont en train de discuter. Je les vois mais pas assez bien.

« Non s'il te plaît. Réfléchis, juste ! Jake ! Mon dieu ! »

« Pas question. J'ai déjà décidé, Jane, tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis. »

« Même pas moi ? MOI, je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ? »

- « Non, encore moins TOI... »

J'entends un bruit lourd. Elle a dut se mettre sur le sol.

« Jake... Jake pitié... Ne... Jake... Tu... Tu étais tellement gentil, et... »

« Et les Jeux m'ont changé ? » Jake rigole. « Essaie encore de me faire changer d'avis et c'est juste fini, notre alliance. »

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux les voir. Jake est debout, et Jane est sur le sol, à genoux, devant lui. Elle pleure.

« Alors notre alliance est fi... » Jane commence.

Jake prend son pistolet et le fait rentrer dans la bouche de Jane. Puis il tire. Je vois Jade du coin de l'oeil. Elle est juste submergée. On fait tout pour vite rentrer dans la cave sans croiser Jake. On court, et le soleil commence à vaciller.

Le soleil est déjà couché quand nous arrivons chez nous. Dave fait un feu.

« Dave, tu dors cette nuit. » ai-je dit.

« Tu es toujours celui qui fait la garde, » a ajouté Jade.

« Jade, tu sais faire la garde, alors ? » a demandé Dave, un peu fatigué.

Comme réponse, elle a juste sourit. Alors Dave et moi sommes allés dans le coin que l'ont utilise pour dormir.

« Bonne nuit, les gars. » nous a lancé Jade.

_Je suis dans une pièce. A nouveau, cette pièce sombre. J'y suis en sécurité. Je le sais, maintenant, le fameux monstre ne me fais plus peur. Je l'aime plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Dans la pièce, il y a un piano. J'y joue en ce moment. Je ne contrôle pas mes mouvements. C'est juste une musique que je joue comme si j'étais né pour la faire, alors que je ne la connais pas. Je sens les touches froides sous mes doigts. Quelqu'un s'approche, -le monstre, mais dire monstre me tracasse. Je préfère dire « lui » - Il n'est pas seul, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Oui, une fille, avec des yeux d'un orange profond. Ils se tiennent la main, et font comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils jouent à deux. Je me sens horriblement mal. Une boule au ventre, peut-être ? Je sens comme des larmes venir à mes yeux, et je les vois tomber sur les touches du piano. _

_**Wake up,**_

_Les parties noires et blanches commencent à devenir glissantes. _

_**Look me in the eyes, again,**_

_La fille me remarque. Elle met « lui » sur le côté et vient à côté de moi._

_**I need to feel your hands upon my face,**_

_Elle commence à m'ennuyer. Elle joue avec moi, et ça ne m'amuse pas._

_**Words can be like knives,**_

_« Alors, gamin, t'sais plus jouer ou quoi ? »_

_**They can cut you open,**_

_J'ai envie de répondre, mais ma bouche est cousue. A la place, je pleure._

_**And the silence, surrounds you and haunts you,**_

_« Lui » arrive._

_- « Laisse le tranquille. »_

- « JOHN ! JOHN ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Je me réveille lentement. Je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue. Jade ?

« John ! Tu me fais super peur ! »

« Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu pleures en dormant, John ! C'est flippant ! Tu as des problèmes dans... L'autre monde ? »

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je pleurs en dormant ? Merde ! Je regarde autour de moi. Jade est réveillée tandis que Dave dors à poings fermés.

« Quelques uns. »

« Comme ? » Elle semble inquiète.

« Comme des rêves avec les mêmes personnages. Tout le temps. Au début c'était juste une pièce sombre, et on se moquait de moi. Il y avait une sorte de monstre. Puis dans un autre rêve, c'est ce même monstre mais en sympathique. Et puis là... Le monstre était avec une fille bizarre, qui m'ennuyait. Et je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé... Il m'a en quelques sortes, hum, protégé ? »

Elle me fait un signe de tête et semble penser, avant de me répondre :

« Tu sais que les rêves sont souvent prémonitoires, hein, John ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah imagine que la créature, c'est par exemple, hum, Dave. Au début, tu l'appréciais pas trop car tu pensais qu'il était un p'tit con qui se vantais. Normal, tout le monde pense ça. Premier rêve. Mais après, il est devenu gentil, et vous êtes devenus meilleurs potes. Deuxième rêve. Et pour le troisième... Il te protège de qui ? »

_De Terezi putain. Ils se tenaient la main car ils étaient ensemble avant, mais il l'a lâchée pour aller avec moi. Elle en a voulu à Dave de l'avoir lâché et donc vient nous ennuyer en... Tuant Tavros. Et lui lui dit de me lâcher, pour me protéger._

- « Putain Jade... »

Elle me fait un coup de coude.

« Alors comme ça on rêve du grand Strider ? » Elle rigole. Moi je rougis. Et elle le remarque. Elle ouvre grand la bouche de surprise.

« JOHN ! NON ME DIS PAS QUE. »

« Nononononon ! Te m'éprends pas Jade ! » Elle recommence avec les coups de coudes.

« T'es sûr ? » Je rougis de plus belle.

- « T-Tais-toi, Jade. »

« Hey, c'est bon, John, je rigole. »

« P-pas moi... »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« John. Je suis sérieuse maintenant. Toi et Dave.. ? » Je ne réponds pas. « John j'ai besoin de savoir. » « John ! » « John ! Tu sors avec Dave ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi je sortirais avec Dave ? »

« Je comprends plus ce qu'il se passe John. Tu sors avec lui, ou tu as juste... quelque chose ? »

« Je comprends pas non plus Jade ! Tu essaies de trouver la réponse à quelque chose dont je ne me suis même pas posé la question. » _Enfin si un peu mais t'as préféré éviter le sujet, pouille mouillée. _« Poule mouillée toi même ! » Oups, je parle tout seul et à voix haute.

« Pardon, hehe... »

« C'est rien. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je veux dire... C'est tes affaires, avec Dave, et si t'as un truc p... »

« Je suis pas homo ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi, effarée.

« Tu vas pas me dire que t'es avec tout cette i'm-not-a-homosexual ! John, tu me fais pas ce coup là ! »

« J-juste que... Je suis pas homosexuel, je le sais ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir, John ? Enfin ! T'as seize ans ! Et t'es tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois quand on était gosses ! »

Je me tais. J'ai peut-être été trop loin, c'est vrai, avec le i'm-not-a-homosexual. Je me mords la lèvre.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je sais pas si j'ai un truc pour lui... J-je... je sais pas, c'est tout ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui les derniers jours, m-mais ça veut pas dire que... » Jade me regarde avec son grand sourire. Puis d'un coup elle commencer à couiner comme une souris.

« OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU JOHN T'AS UN CRUSH POUR DAVE ! » Je rougis et je la frappe.

« La ferme ! Il va peut-être se réveiller ! » Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

« Oh mon dieu mon meilleur ami et mon frère ! » Je rougis. Mon dieu, est-ce que je peux rougir plus que ça ? J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas de limites.

« Juste, fais gaffe avec ta manie de commencer les conversations par 'Salut ? Je suis complètement hétéro, surtout pas homo ! ' »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle me regarde, surprise.

« Bah, parce que ça se voit à vingt milles lieues que Dave est gay ! »


End file.
